La Chica Lobo
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: ¿Y si bella no hubiera tomado tan bien las cosas luego de volver de Volterra? Edward ya la dejó una vez y no está dispuesta a que lo haga de nuevopero ¿Aceptara de una vez por todas darle una oportunidad a Jake? ExBxJ
1. Ironía

**Eh aqui mi primer fics de Crepusculo, este primer capi no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste *w*  
**

__________________________ooooooo_________________________

**Capitulo 1: **_**Ironía**_

Bella Swan

Se sentía tan extraño…hacía solo horas que deseaba con toda mi alma ver a Edward, olerlo, sentir su dura piel y escuchar su aterciopelada voz; había pasado meses fantaseando con ese momento, y ahora que al fin lo conseguía, sentía tal apatía…

No sabía si era la pesadez de mis parpados luego de tantas horas sin dormir, el miedo por volver sanos y salvos a Forks o el horror de haber visto a esa gran cantidad de personas desfilando, inconscientemente, hacía la muerte… hacía los Vulturis. Lo que sí sabía era que la alegría que me había imaginado sentir cada vez que imaginaba volver a ver a Edward durante los últimos seis meses, no había llegado; o al menos no con la intensidad que había esperado. Pero había algo más, otro sentimiento presente dentro de mí, pero no quería dejarlo florecer, no ahí, frente a Alice y esa recepcionista: "_Gianna",_ No ahora cuando no me sentía totalmente segura dentro de Volterra.

- En menos de veinticuatro horas volveré a ver a Jasper – Escuche que comentaba Alice; o más que comentar, perecía que le contestaba algo a Edward, al parecer tenían rato manteniendo una conversación a la que yo no había prestado ni la más mínima atención. Sin embargo sonreí al escuchar esa frase en particular, ya que solo podía significar que los tres estaríamos a salvo en cuestión de horas.

Sentí como las frías manos de Edward me acariciaban el cabello, mientras yo sonreía: solo faltaba un día, quizás menos, para volver a Forks, con Charlie y Jacob. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que los vi por última vez dado que no eh estado consiente del tiempo que ha transcurrido, lo que si sabía es que los extraño muchísimo; ¿Y por qué no? También a la manada: desde hacía unas semanas nos habíamos hecho algo muy parecido a amigos e incluso, una familia… mi familia licántropa.

El chico rubio, Alec, se acercó de pronto a nosotros, a pesar de acabar de darse un banquete, no tenía ni una sola mancha que lo delatara.

- Ya pueden irse – Nos informó él. Tanto Alice como Edward y yo, pero en especial yo, nos mostramos claramente aliviados. – Pero por favor, no permanezcan en la ciudad.

- Descuide, volveremos a casa – Contestó Alice poniéndose de pie alegremente. Edward la imitó, ayudándome ya que el sueño me mataba. Sentí cuando colocó su mano izquierda alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazaba más hacía él. ¿Era mi impresión o su tacto era más frio de lo que recordaba? Negué con la cabeza, quizás solo se debiera a que me había acostumbrado a la temperatura de más de 40º de las manos de Jacob.

Jacob… ¿Debería pensar en él justo ahora que reencontraba a Edward? ¿Justo ahora que me tomaba protectoramente de la cintura y me hacía tiernas caricias? Quizás lo hacía porque sabía que Edward no duraría, porque sabía que había tapado momentáneamente el agujero en mi pecho solo para hacerlo más grande luego. Porque el recuerdo del beso que casi nos dimos Jake y yo en mi casa, me hiciera pensar que en cierta forma, al dejarme abrazar por Edward, traicionaba su amistad y su cariño.

- ¿Donde está Alice? – Le pregunte a Edward al notar la ausencia de esta mientras pasábamos por el antiguo rastrillo bajo el cual se salía de Volterra.

- Buscando un auto, debemos llegar a Florencia pronto – Respondió él con su voz aterciopelada que hizo estremecerme, y a su vez que el sentimiento de culpa creciera.

Era irónico como mientras estaba con Jacob sentía que traicionaba a Edward y ahora que lograba estar con él, sentía exactamente lo contrario; era como si de un segundo a otro, Julieta quisiera dejar las cosas inconclusas con Romeo y ver que sucedía si continuaba con Paris.

Edward me hizo entrar en el asiento trasero de un auto gris y se sentó junto a mí.

- Lo siento, no conseguí uno más rápido – Se disculpó Alice poniéndolo en marcha

- No siempre se puede robar un porshe –Le contestó Edward burlón – Deberías descansar – Esta vez se dirigió a mí.

- No, no tengo sueño – Mentí apretando un poco los dientes, intentando retener un poco más ese sentimiento "_Aparte" _dentro de mí.

- Igual deberías intentarlo- Dijo él rozando mi cabello con sus labios, me estremecí, eso solo lograría que el agujero fuera más y más profundo

- No, estoy bien – Intente reprimir un bostezo mientras decía eso, aun así no estoy segura de si le hice caso o no, no recuerdo haberme separado de él en ningún momento y a su vez no tenía conciencia de haberme bajado del auto en ningún momento o haberme subido a un avión, ni mucho menos a los tres correspondientes al vuelo con escala desde Florencia a Seattle; lo cierto es que ahí estaba yo, saliendo del aeropuerto aun con Edward aferrado a mí.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto nos esperaban Carlisle, Esme y Jasper; Alice corrió hasta este último apenas lo hubo visto; Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a Edward y a mí, sentí como me abrazaban, a pesar de las horas de sueño, no estaba del todo consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Esme anduvo regañando a Edward todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento; y él solo se limitaba a disculparse y prometer que no lo volvería a hacer.

_Claro que no lo volverás a hacer, sino no sé cómo, pero te mato Edward Cullen _– Pensé con cierto humor sarcástico.

- Bella, enserio lo siento - ¿Cuándo demonios me subí a un auto que Rosalie conducía? Sin duda me iba quedando dormida por momento. Me costó un poco comprender a que se refería.

- Descuida, sé que no querías que nada de esto pasara – Le dije con una tímida sonrisa que la rubia contestó de igual manera; Emmett, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, intercambió una mirada triunfal con Edward quien para variar estaba a mi lado.

El Sedán negro se estacionó frente a la casa de Charlie y el sonido del Claxon se dejó oír; mientras Edward me ayudaba a bajar, me susurró al oído.

- Creo que te debo una conversación – Su voz estaba algo triste a la vez que Charlie salía muy deprisa de la casa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Le gritó a Edward

- Si, me la debes – Le susurré al oído antes de dejarme sucumbir por el sueño.

____________________OOOOOOOOOOOO_____________________________

**Espero que les haya gustado ^.^**

**Bueno, la cosa funciona así: Mientras más RR diciendome que les pareció, más rapido actualizo**

**Nos leemos pronto :D  
**


	2. Castigada

***w* Estoy feliiiiiz... acabo de ver New Moon; y para compartir mi felicidad con ustedes, pueeesss... Aqui les dejo el segundo capi, espero que les guste :D  
**

**Capitulo 2: **_**Castigada**_

Bella Swan

Despertar era siempre la acción más terrible y aliviante según la clase de sueño; pero ¿Cómo sentirte cuando no estás segura si todo ha sido un anhelado sueño o una tenaz pesadilla?

Había soñado tantas cosas y tan rápidamente que no estaba segura en cuál de las opciones clasificarlas: Alice, Jacob y el "casi" beso, Edward, los Vulturis; y luego el ultimo sueño, el mejor de todos y a su vez el más doloroso: Edward haciéndome suya…Pero de algo si estaba totalmente segura: debía despertar y enfrentarme a una realidad en la que le única vampiresa presente era Victoria; esa realidad en la que un profundo y doloroso agujero se había abierto en mi pecho para nunca cerrarse.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pegue un grito ante la sorpresa.

- ¡EDWARD! – Grite - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Veo que te asuste – Dijo él con tono socarrón –Después de lo que pasó hace unas horas… solo quería esperar a que despertaras.

- ¿A si? – Estaba un poco confundida _¿Qué había pasado hacia unas horas?_ - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres de la tarde – Respondió él – Has estado despertando y volviéndote a dormir desde que volvimos de Italia… en los particular, pensé que después de…

_Italia_…- Repetí mentalmente dejando de escuchar lo que él me decía -… _Italia_

De repente comprendí que nada había sido un sueño, o por lo menos nada excepto los de nosotros dos haciendo el amor, claro está. Me puse de pie de un salto y sin dar explicaciones salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, él me siguió.

- Tienes suerte de que Charlie saliera por algo para preparar la cena – Me dijo – Si no, no podríamos conversar o al menos no aquí

- ¿Conversar? –Le pregunte, el pulso me temblaba ligeramente pero no era frio ni miedo, era ese sentimiento que había reprimido desde el día anterior, era rabia - ¿Quién dice que quiero conversar contigo?

- Ayer, tú… - Él estaba confundido, pero eso no era nada comparado con su rostro cuando no aguanté más e hice lo que quería hacer desde que Alice me había dicho sobre sus planes con los Vulturis: le abofeteé.

Aunque claro, fue más lo que me dolió la mano a mí que a él la mejilla, sin embargo se llevó la mano al rostro como un simple reflejo humano; sin duda no se imaginaba que yo haría algo como eso.

El silencio que reinó entre nosotros durante unos escasos pero largos minutos, fue aplastante; él me veía esperando una explicación con un dolor interno en sus ojos, quizás había herido su orgullo, pero no deje que me importara, en cambio intentaba retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos; aunque no estaba segura si eran de rabia o por el dolor de mi mano al golpear con tal fuerza tan dura piel.

- Creo que…supongo que lo merezco ¿no? – Su voz confundida rompió el silencio.

- ¡NO! – Conteste con un grito, Edward enarcó una ceja – No lo supongas: ¡TE LO MERECES! ¿Y sabes por qué? – Mi voz temblaba por la ira acumulada.

El abrió la boca al parecer dispuesto a contestar a mi pregunta, pero no se lo permití; sin poder evitarlo me abalance sobre él golpeándolo con mis puños como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

- ¡Porque eres un idiota! – Le grite – Como se te ocurrió ir con los Vulturis ¿CÓMO?

- Bella, creí que habías muerto – Se explicó sujetándome de las muñecas para que no siguiera haciéndome daño al "golpearlo" – Eres lo más importante en mi vida y no podría seguir existiendo sin ti… creí que esta mañana te había quedado claro.

¿_Esta mañana? –_ Me pregunté confundida, pero no deje que otra cosa más que mi enojo se colara por mi rostro.

- Pero me dejaste – Le espeté soltándome de él sin mucho esfuerzo y dándole a espalda; me pareció ver cierto desconcierto en su rostro – Y cuando lo hiciste creí que había muerto - Me gire de nuevo hacía él, y en efecto, había desconcierto en sus hermosas facciones – A diferencia de ti, yo no tuve ni la más mísera noticia tuya; y tuve que aprender a sobre llevarlo; si no me deje morir fue por Charlie, Reneé y Jacob... – Edward torció el gesto cuando mencione a Jake, pero lo pase por alto -… En cambio tu… ¡Eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido! ¡¡¡PUSISTE EN PELIGRO A TODOS!!!

- Te dije que yo no sabía que estabas viva – Repitió él. Bufé con frustración y me gire para buscar una barra de cereal, no porque tuviera hambre sino para poder hacer algo que implicara no verlo – Si lo hubiese sabido jamás te hubiera puesto en peligro Bella.

- ¿Ponerme en peligro? – Pregunte incrédula cerrando de golpe el gavetín del que iba a sacar la barra, y una vez más me gire hacia él – ¿Tan egoísta crees que soy? – No lo deje responder, aunque de todas formas no parecía que lo haría - ¡No te estoy reclamando por mi!... ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo de verdad hubiese muerto? ¿Crees que si yo no estaba para evitar que hicieras una estupidez, alguien hubiera detenido a Emmett para que no fuera a buscarte? Toda tu familia hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a los Vulturis para evitar que te hicieran daño, y habrían muerto por tu culpa.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran; Edward había estado tan concentrado en mí que no escuchó cuando Charlie se acercó a la casa.

- ¿Bella estas…? ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? – Rugió mi papá – Te deje terminantemente prohibido que entraras por esa puerta.

- Lo siento Charlie, pero necesito terminar de hablar con Bella.

- Ya termine de decir todo lo que diría – Conteste con voz mortalmente sería – Así que si no te importa… - Le señale con la mano la puerta. Él parecía incrédulo pero por educación no esperó a que lo repitiera dos veces; sin embargó no salió, se plantó en el umbral de la puerta y exclamó con total sinceridad.

- Tienes razón… cometí una estupidez, pero eso es culpa del amor que hace cometer estupideces; pero quiero que tengas algo claro Bella: ¡Te amo!

Lo que sentí fue extraño: fue como si el agujero desapareciera por completo durante nos cortos segundos, para luego aparecer con el doble del tamaño. No podía darme el lujo de creerle de nuevo; ya una vez me había dicho eso y terminó dejándome… y estaba segura que no podría soportarlo si ocurría nuevamente.

Me abrace el pecho con los brazos ante el repentino frio que sentí; mi expresión se descompuso por completo y pude verlo preocupado por mí, se dispuso a dar un paso al frente estirando el brazo para tocarme, pero retrocedí. Con esfuerzo me solté el pecho y cambie mi rostro por el más frio que conseguí colocar para luego exclamar:

- Y yo quiero que tengas algo claro Edward… - Baje la voz para que Charlie no pudiera escucharme - Ya no soy más la chica vampiro – Cerré la puerta con lentitud y pegue la espalda contra ella, dejándome resbalar hasta sentarme en el suelo, me aferre las rodillas y hundí mi rostro en ellas, intentando reprimir sollozos, pero no lo logre.

Sentí la mirada de Charlie fija en mí, casi podía palpar su indecisión con respecto a qué hacer; y un par de minutos después lo sentí sentándose a mi lado para luego pasarme un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

No me detuve a pensar en lo terrible que debía verme para que el decidiera sentarse conmigo; en cambio me tiré sobre su regazo permitiendo que los sollozos se convirtieran en llanto y que el dolor del agujero enorme se desatara.

- Él no te merece cariño – Susurró Charlie acariciándome el cabello. No le conteste solo me limite a seguir llorando consciente de que estaba equivocado: la realidad era al contrario, yo nunca había hecho nada para merecerlo.

* * *

Estaba castigada y en realidad no me molestaba, sabía que lo merecía luego de haber abandonado a Charlie tres días sin la menor explicación; lo único que si lamentaba era no poder ir a LaPush a hablar con Jacob ya que por teléfono parecía imposible: Billy siempre tenía una excusa para no pasármelo cada vez que llamaba.

Había pasado toda una semana desde mi discusión con Edward; una semana sin poder dormir bien, con ese dolor en el pecho con el que poco a poco aprendía a vivir, una semana en la que no dejaba de pensar en él, en lo que había pasado, y en el sueño subido de tono que había tenido hacía siete días, y que deseaba se volviera realidad. Sin embargo durante esa semana no podía dárseme el calificativo de _Zombi_ como había sucedido la vez anterior. Estaba deprimida, si, pero no me había aislado por completo del mundo y eso era más que bueno.

En cuanto a los Cullen, sabía que estaban en Forks: Charlie me había comentado que Carlisle había vuelto al hospital, supuestamente porque Esme no se adaptó a la vida en Los Ángeles; y el jueves luego del crepúsculo, cuando volvía del trabajo me pareció ver en el bosque un borrón rubio; sin duda Jasper o Rosalie estarían cazando. Sin embargo, ni Alice ni Edward habían vuelto a la escuela, e intente poner todo mi control mental en no imaginarme él porque… no era mi problema.

- Bella ya deja el teléfono y ven a cenar – Me llamó Charlie desde la cocina; colgué el aparato resignada. Era sábado; hacía exactamente dos semanas que no hablaba con Jacob; desde que fui a Italia; y quería verlo, contarle lo que había sucedido, sentir su abrazo cálido y conciliador que me anestesiaba del agujero en mi pecho.

Me senté en la mesa, donde un trozo de pizza recalentada me esperaba; Charlie ya había comenzado con su trozo. Yo tome el mío, le di un pequeño mordisco algo distraída y exclame:

- Eh… ¿Papá?

- ¿Si? – Inquirió tragando.

- ¿Puedo ir mañana a LaPush?

- No – Contestó tajante.

- Pero…

- Bella, estás castigada – Me recordó sin inmutarse

- Ya lo sé, pero por favor, necesito ir – Le suplique – Eh intentado hablar con Jake por teléfono pero Billy no me lo pasa, y de verdad, si hubieras visto como se quedó él cuando me fui a Ita… los Ángeles – Me corregí.

Charlie pareció estarlo pensando mientras daba un par de mordiscos a su trozo de pizza, haciendo que me impacientara.

- Si quieres te cambio el día de mañana por dos semanas más de castigo, pero por favor…

- Está bien – Dijo al fin – Iras a LaPush y no te aumentare el castigo.

- Gracias papá – Salte de alegría.

- Pero yo iré contigo y como sigues castigada, solo nos quedaremos un par de horas; creo que con eso es tiempo suficiente para que arregles cualquier cosa con Jake.

- Gracias – Casi grite de la alegría sintiendo un renovado cariño por Charlie que casi eclipsó la presencia del agujero; e incluso me senté con él en la sala de buena gana para ver un partido de baloncesto luego de la cena… aunque me aburriera y fuera a mi habitación a mitad del mismo.

_____________________oooo______________________--

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que si ^.^**

**Ya la discusión con Edward paso... y en el proximo capi... chachachachaaaan... JACOB!!! jajaja**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica (Constructiva ¿eh?) lo que sea, solo dejen un Review :D**

**Ah! otra cosa, pienso publicar un capi el viernes, uno el lunes y asi sucesivamente, pero si me lleno de Reviews (Ojalass xD)... aja, como decía, si me dejan muchos review, puedo subir el proximo capi mucho antes :D**

**Nos leemos pronto ^.^**

**Besos.**


	3. ¡Que viva el egoismo!

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Aqui les traigo el tercer capi de esta historia ^_^**

**De igual forma, y aunque está a tiempo, quisiera pedirles disculpas, porque quise subir el capi ayer para agradecerle por los Review, pero no pude, mi mejor amigo tenía entradas gratis al cine y me invitó... para nada, porque al final no fue y tuve que pagar las entradas yo -.-! el caso es que no estuve en mi casa en todo el día y no pude subirlo u__u**

**Espero que les gusté el capi :D**

**Capitulo 3: **_**¡Que Viva El Egoísmo!**_

Bella Swan

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de un salto; eran las 5:30 de la mañana y sabía que Charlie a esa hora no me llevaría a ningún lugar, pero no me importó: mejor estar lista cuanto antes, así no le daría excusas a papá para salir más tarde.

Tomé mis cosas de la mesita de noche y en silencio me dirigí al baño; me tome mi tiempo para bañarme y secarme el cabello. Para cuando salí, Charlie estaba en la cocina.

- Buenos días papá – lo salude desde la escalera, aun en toalla.

- Veo que madrugaste – Comentó - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos después del desayuno? – Me preguntó.

- Fantástico - Fue mi alegre respuesta antes de echarme a correr rumbo a mi habitación. Intente vestirme con prisa, pero no pude, quería verme bien ya que sería la primera vez que vería a Jake luego de tanto tiempo. Termine de colocarme una falda blanca, larga, ajustada a la cintura, la cual convine con una blusa verde con mangas; me calce unas zapatillas y opté por recogerme el cabello de forma que pareciera descuidada, dejando unos mechones sueltos, enmarcándome el rostro.

Casi me atragante con la barra de cereal y ni me detuve a servirme la leche: la tome directamente del envase. Para cuando termine, apenas y pasaba de las 7.

- ¿Prefieres que vallamos en tu auto o en la patrulla?

- No te ofendas papá, pero prefiero en mi coche, es más… adecuado – le conteste, él rió y yo sonreí de forma sincera; me sorprendí a mí misma, esa sonrisa había sido totalmente verdadera, y él no era Jacob ni… Edward… sin duda todo iba mejorando.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y le tendí las llaves dispuesta a que el condujera. Todo el camino a La Push la pasamos en silencio; el agujero amenazó con resurgir un par de veces pero intente mantenerlo a ralla lo mejor que pude, al pensar en las dos agradables horas que me esperaban junto a mi mejor amigo.

El estruendoso sonido del motor se apagó cuando estuvimos frente a la casa de Billy pero nadie se asomó a ver; me apresure a bajar de la camioneta y me dirigía a la puerta, papá me alcanzó mientras tocaba.

- Correcto – dijo él mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran – Las dos horas comienzan cuando nos abran, te llamare cuando se terminen, no importa si arreglaste las cosas con Jake o no

- Está bien – le conteste, aunque sabía que luego me quejaría.

- Por cierto Bella – Agregó – Te vez hermosa.

Billy abrió la puerta a tiempo para ver mi rostro como un tomate; su rostro se había iluminado al ver a Charlie pero no parecía tan feliz de que yo estuviera ahí

- Hola Billy ¿Esta Jacob? – Pregunte rápidamente, pasando sin invitación. Él me vio algo indeciso de si mentir o no, al parecer el que Charlie estuviera ahí le hizo pensar que sería mejor decir la verdad.

- Está dormido.

- ¡Genial! – Le debía esa a Charlie. Prácticamente corrí hasta la habitación de Jake; abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y en efecto, dormía en esa cama que parecía ser muy pequeña para él. Era ahí, mientras dormía, que lo veía como el chico de dieciséis años que era.

A pesar de que siempre me ha gustado verlo dormir, me senté en el borde de su cama, y un poco vacilante le puse la mano en el hombro; su piel era caliente al tacto, pero era algo que ya esperaba; simplemente me limité a zarandearlo con prisa: el reloj corría.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! – Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero se sentó de golpe al verme.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su rostro expresó alegría durante un segundo tras el cual fue cubierto con una fría mascara de indiferencia - ¿Qué? ¿El chupasangre te dejó venir a verme?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte incrédula.

- Digo, como desde hace dos semanas solo te limitas a llamar…

- ¿Y qué más quieres que hagas? – Lo corte molesta – Si castigada no puedo venir a patearte el trasero por no contestarme.

Esa odiada mascara de frialdad e indiferencia se le cayó para que su rostro volviera a ser el de MI Jacob solo que con un toque de sana sorpresa.

- ¿Charlie te castigó? – Me preguntó cruzando ambas piernas en pose india sobre su cama.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Pregunté con sarcasmo – Si esta de lo más feliz porque me haya escapado tres días a Italia sin decirle nada.

La mención de Italia hizo que la alegría del rostro de Jacob desapareciera, en cambio me miró con algo de dolor en el rostro mientras comentaba.

- Los Cullen volvieron a Forks.

- Si lo sé – le conteste intentando sonar indiferente, por supuesto, sin mucho éxito – Charlie me comentó que se han quedado; aunque no los he vuelto a ver.

- ¿Ni siquiera a… él? – Preguntó con algo de esperanza en los ojos

- Discutí con…Edward – Decir su nombre solo fue una prueba para mí; el agujero me dolió tan intensamente que casi tuve ganas de llorar; hice un ademan de llevarme las manos al pero las baje, en cambio cerré los ojos y respire profundo tres veces. Jacob me tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo. Volver a sentir sus cálidos dedos entre los míos, me sirvió de apoyo para que al abrir los ojos pudiera curvar mis labios en una dolorosa sonrisa – En fin… - continúe – Creo que le quedó claro que no voy a darle oportunidad para que me haga daño de nuevo.

- Eso es un cambio – Jake sonreía abiertamente, mostrándome sus relucientes dientes – Uno muy positivo.

- Si, pero no vine acá para hablar de Ed… Edward – Me dio un suave apretón para ayudarme a decir su nombre, intente sonreírle de nuevo – Así que vístete rápido para dar un paseo, solo me queda hora y media.

- ¿De qué…?

- Después te explico ¡Vístete! – Le ordene golpeándolo con la almohada y apresurándome a salir; Charlie y Billy estaban frente al televisor, no me apetecía acompañarlos: sabía que apenas le di la espalda a Jacob mi rostro se descompuso por el dolor en mi pecho: había dicho su nombre dos veces en menos de diez minutos; y no quería que ninguno de los adultos me viera e hicieran preguntas, aunque bueno, Charlie ya sabía que me sucedía.

En fin, salí con total rapidez de la casa y me dirigí hacia el "garaje" construido a mano por los Black. Ahí estaba: el wolsvagen de Jacob y las motocicletas. Con suma lentitud me acerque a la roja pasándole los dedos por el volante, no sé porque, pero los días en los que Jake las reparaba y me enseñaba a montarlas se me antojaban tan lejanos.

- ¿Pensando en una carrera? – Pegue un respingo al escuchar la voz de Jacob tras de mí; siempre olvido lo rápido y sigiloso que es. Él se rió por mi susto.

- No es mala idea – Concedí – Pero será mejor que no sea hoy: Charlie podría ver por casualidad; y en realidad, preferiría que no se enterara.

- Tienes razón – Concordó echando a andar fuera del Garaje, lo seguí, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía - ¿Y… que es eso de que solo tienes hora y media?

- Charlie me levantó el castigo solo por dos horas de visitas.

- ¿Nada más? – Me miró con cara de perrito triste - ¿Dos horitas?

- No te quejes – Dije dándole un golpecito juguetón en el hombro – Casi tuve que rogarle para que aceptara.

- ¿Y si le rogamos juntos, crees que te dará más tiempo?

- No lo sé, Charlie es muy…

- ¿Y si un lindo lobito se lo pide? – Preguntó con burla.

- Creo que si viera a ese "lindo lobito" lamentaría no haber traído la pistola consigo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros algo derrotado.

Caminamos juntos por la playa, tal como siempre lo hacíamos; Jacob bromeaba cada dos por tres impidiendo que me hundiera en el abismo en el que había caído al pronunciar el nombre de _"él"_ pero estaba segura que, tarde o temprano, el momento de hundirme llegaría.

- ¿Y… Piensas contarme lo que hiciste en Italia o qué? – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y miraron horrorizada a Jacob ante la pregunta

- No quiero hablar de eso Jake – La voz me salió como un mísero susurro. Él me tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Está bien, no importa. Es solo que creí que querrías hablar de eso con alguien – Me mordí el labio, aun insegura de querer sacar todo aquello, y aun más de que fuera él el adecuado para escucharme. Jacob notó mi duda y agregó – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, es lo menos que merezco luego de que me hicieran desperdiciar un momento tan… propicio.

Recordé perfectamente el _momento_: Como él estando en mi cocina había ido acercando su rostro al mío con lentitud y cierto nerviosismo, recordé la llamada de Edward que hizo que se detuviera, luego la llegada de Alice y mi decisión de ir a Italia con ella; también recordé a Jacob con un profundo dolor en el rostro pidiéndome que me quedara.

Meneé la cabeza para desaparecer su rostro herido y compungido de mi mente. Sin haberme dado cuenta habíamos llegado a _nuestro_ árbol, él se sentó entre las raíces, en el sitio de costumbre, y me hizo espacio para que me sentara a su lado.

Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, me derrumbe…

Los sollozos y lagrimas salieron de mi sin que pudiera impedirlo; hundí el rostro en su pecho y me ceñí a su franela con fuerza; él tardó un par de segundos en rodearme con sus musculosos brazos; estaba consciente de que debía sentirse confuso, preocupado y con cierto miedo al no entender lo que me sucedía.

- Ya Bella… - Intentó consolarme abrazándome con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme; mi llanto se incrementó y mis lágrimas cayeron en mi boca mientras mascullaba:

- Oh Jake… no sé… no sé si hice lo correcto… yo lo amo – Él se tensó al oír eso pero luego me estrechó de forma aun más protectora – Pero… no quiero… no quiero arriesgarme… no… no sé si pueda soportar que me… deje otra vez y… y…¡Soy el ser más egoísta del planeta!

Él agachó un poco la cabeza y hundió su rostro en mi cabello, luego de medio minuto se separó lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en la coronilla y susurrar con voz dulce.

- No es egoísmo Bella; simplemente es como la supervivencia: Debes alejarte de quien te hace daño – Gemí ante sus palabras y gimoteé

- ¿Entonces porque no te alejas de mi? – Él me separó un poco de sí para verme el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Estaba desencajado con mi pregunta - ¿Quieres que me aleje?

- ¡NO! – Me apresure a decir hundiendo nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho – Pero no soy tonta Jake: No hago más que herirte; en este preciso momento lo estoy haciendo al decirte todo lo que siento… ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí si te hago tanto daño?

- ¿Sabías que en la manada siempre dicen que carezco de instinto de supervivencia? Y si a eso se le suma mi innata tendencia masoquista, pues… - Soltó una despreocupada carcajada pero estaba que segura su alegría no había llegado a sus ojos, no era completa.

- Yo debería alejarte de mi… debería ser capaz de dejar de buscarte… dejar de herirte – Mis sollozos apenas eran entendibles, pero no me importó - ¡Soy demasiado egoísta Jake! – Él me separó nuevamente de sí; pero esta vez me tomó suavemente de la barbilla y me subió el rostro para que lo mirara; me estremecí al pensar que me besaría pero se limitó a depositar sus labios en mi frente para luego susurrar:

- Si eso es lo que te impide alejarte de mí, entonces ¡Que viva el egoísmo!

______________________oooo_____________________

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Y en el proximo capi... un poco de Edward. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿como la estara pasando?  
**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia, critica, lo que sea... dejenlo por review :D**

******Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :D**


	4. Zombie

**¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!**

**Lamento la tardanza T___T**

**No tengo excusa que valga... sorry u.u**

**Capitulo 4:**_** Zombie**_

Edward Cullen

Suspiré por enésima vez; estaba desparramado sobre el sofá de cuero de mi habitación; llevaba tres días ahí, sin moverme ni un centímetro; no me apetece hacer nada, no sin Bella conmigo. Desde que ella me cerró la puerta de su casa, me he sentido tan vacio y perdido... Apenas lo hubo hecho quise morir o lo que fuera que yo hiciera; no podía entender su repentino cambio después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos esa mañana, después de que le jurara y me jurara que la amaba entre besos y caricias. Pensé en volver a Volterra, pero apenas di media vuelta, Alice y Emmett ya estaban ahí para evitar que fuera nuevamente con los Vulturis; de seguro que ella lo había visto _todo_.

La puerta se abrió en sumo silencio, pero no aparté la mirada del bosque que podía verse por la pared de vidrio. Con cierta precaución ella se acercó a mi pero no me inmute, la última semana mi familia mantenía cierta vigilancia conmigo, según ellos, para que no cometiera una _tontería_

Esme me rodeó desde atrás con sus brazos en un conciliador abrazo, eso de verdad que es muy reconfortante pero no lo necesario para _volver a vivir_.

- Edward – Me llamó sentándose junto a mí en el sofá; no hice ningún esfuerzo por enderezarme. Ella me tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas – No es bueno que te pongas así cariño; sé que es difícil, pero debes intentar superarlo. Tienes tres días sin moverte de este sillón, y dos semanas sin alimentarte.

- No he tenido sed – Ella enarcó un poco la ceja por lo que volteé la mirada para que no viera mis ojos negros – En cualquier caso, no me importa – Agregue.

- ¿Crees que torturándote de esta manera vas a solucionar algo? – Me preguntó; su voz era dulce, como siempre lo ha sido; gire a verla, sus ojos estaban tristes por mí, lo veía en su mente pero eso no contribuyó a que me sintiera mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Esme? – Estoy seguro que si fuera humano, las lagrimas estarían cubriendo mi rostro, pero de todas formas el vampirismo no evitó que se me escuchara la voz como sollozos – Yo le prometí mil veces que la dejaría en paz si me lo pedía, ¡Y lo hizo!... solo que en este momento yo… no lo esperaba – Esme me haló para que me acercara a ella; recosté la cabeza en su pecho y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. De seguro parezco una adolescente llorando en brazos de su madre pero ¿Qué más da?

- Quizás debas olvidarte de tus promesas, y hablar con ella – Me dijo.

- ¡No! – Me negué – Se lo prometí

"_También nos prometiste a todos en esta familia que serías feliz; y no estás cumpliendo esa promesa"_ – Los pensamientos de Carlisle llegaron hasta mí en ese momento y me aferré más a Esme. Sabía que mi familia estaba triste por mí; podía ver a Jasper, Rose y Esme con dolor en los ojos cuando me veían, Emmett se la pasaba ahora fuera para no verme sufriendo; Alice no dejaba de pensar en absurdas manera de subirme el ánimo, incluso Carlisle había descuidado un poco el hospital a causa de la preocupación.

- No puedo imponerle mi presencia – Susurré a sabiendas de que él me escucharía.

- Quizás ella no quiso decir lo que dijo – Esme quería convencerme de eso; llevaba dos semanas repitiéndolo mentalmente – Quizás solo fue…

- No fue la confusión ni la rabia del momento – La corté – Bella…- ¿Cómo alguien sin un corazón latiendo puede sentir tal dolor al pronunciar un simple nombre? - … Sabía lo que decía, escogió muy bien las palabras: "_Ya no soy más la chica vampiro"_ – Mi voz se quebró, y eso que ni siquiera era consciente de poseer esas reacciones tan humana - ¡Se cansó, mamá!... se cansó de que la pusiera en peligro, de que la hiriera… y yo no puedo culparla, hice lo mejor que pude, pero ella… ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo; a un humano que pueda darle todo lo que yo no – Esme me estrechó aun más.

Era tan extraño: Había vivido toda mi vida en una relativa felicidad, criticando libros obras y películas donde se magnificaban los sentimientos como el amor, los celos y el desamor; y gracias a Bella los he sufrido todos, ahora entiendo que la descripción de los autores y la interpretación de los actores no eran ni a decima parte de lo que, de verdad, se sentía: Ese dolor tan agudo en el pecho, un agujero. Era como si estuviera totalmente hueco, vacio por dentro; el dolor desgarraba mi ser a cada segundo que pasaba sin ella, sin poder verla sonrojándose u oler ese delicioso aroma que la caracterizaba; era, en el más literal sentido que pudiera hallarle, como estar muerto en vida… como un zombi.

Estuve un largo rato sin separarme de Esme: era reconfortante sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, como mi verdadera madre hubiese si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado hace ochenta y seis años; era un alivio tener a Esme, no me curaba por completo, pero era como tener pañuelitos tibios sobre una herida especialmente dolorosa.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó Alice con una amplia sonrisa entrando a mi habitación dando brincos. Cerré los ojos con frustración.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – Preguntó Esme; no necesitaba oír sus pensamientos para saber por dónde irían los tiros.

- Vamos de caza, Edward – Exclamó ese pequeño duendecillo – Emmett consiguió una reserva con un par de pumas causando problemas… ¡y los dos serán todos tuyos! – Exclamó con emoción.

- No quiero ir – Gruñí. Esme me separó de sí y me miró muy seria; eso sí que era raro en ella; y aun más el tono rudo de sus pensamientos:

"_Entonces ve buscando a donde ir, porque en esta casa no te quiero por las próximas veinticuatro horas"_

- ¿Me estas corriendo de mi propia casa? – El desconcierto dejó de lado al dolor durante unos escasos segundos.

- Si – Fue su respuesta, tan sencilla como rotunda.

- Vamos Edward, no me hagas decirle a Emmett que te lleve a la fuerza; aunque no estaría mal ¿sabes? Será divertido, aunque puede que Rose se enojara todo el camino; en fin, podríamos intentar que Jasper te ayude un poco durante el camino.

Suspire abatido y ese pequeño diablillo aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para tomarme del brazo y halarme como a un muñeco sin vida propia; halándome tal como en lo que me había convertido.

* * *

Bella Swan

- Los chicos y yo queremos ir a acampar ¿Crees que si le rogamos todos juntos a Charlie, te permita acompañarnos?

- Sería divertido ver a la manada rogando – Dije riendo; era martes, solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vi a Jacob, pero aun así me he pegado prácticamente toda la tarde al teléfono. Hacía mucho que descubrí que mientras más tiempo hablara con él, menos me dolía el agujero en el pecho – Aunque… no sé, no creo que sea bueno forzar las cosas, ya me levantó el castigo, momentáneamente, el domingo, pedírselo otra vez, pues…

- Si, entiendo – Me cortó, su voy se oía triste, sin embargo pareció llenarse de ánimo en un santiamén – Dime una cosa ¿Puedo visitarte mañana?

- ¡Claro! – Exclame totalmente alegre ante la idea – Eso sería genial Jake

-Bien, mañana no trabajas, estaré allá después del instituto.

- Genial y…

- ¿Bella estas ahí?

- Si, aquí estoy – Le respondí a Charlie, luego me apresure a decirle a Jacob – Charlie llegó, voy a hacerle la cena, nos vemos mañana Jake.

- Si, hasta mañana – Colgué el teléfono y me apresure a la cocina para recalentar en el microondas dos porciones de lasaña.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Charlie recostándose en el marco de la cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Jake me ha dicho que vendrá a verme mañana, luego del instituto.

- Genial – Dijo – Últimamente no te veo con mucha gente.

- ¿Será porque estoy castigada? – Pregunte sarcástica.

- Si, será – Estuvo pensativo mientras le servía la cena. Y ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio – Eh… Bella, con respecto a lo del castigo… -levante rápidamente la mirada – Creo que algunas restricciones son innecesarias.

- ¿Me está levantando el arresto domiciliario, Jefe Swan?

- Si algo así – Dijo riendo – Solo asegúrate de estar en casa antes de las diez.

- ¡Gracias papá! – Exclame abrazándolo, él me lo devolvió de forma torpe. Me senté en mi silla y continúe con mi lasaña pensando que las cosas no me habían ido tan mal ese día.

Al día siguiente estuve conversando en el instituto con Mike y Ángela acerca de la devolución de mi libertad: ellos se mostraron alegres por eso y Mike no perdió la oportunidad para pedirme que fuéramos al cine; tuve que negarme diciéndole que ya tenía planes para hoy, quizás otro día; y lo deje antes de que comenzara a preguntarme día por día a ver cuales tenía disponible.

Durante el almuerzo me senté junto a mis amigos como de costumbre; pero no pude evitar echar una rápida ojeada a mí alrededor, un aguijonazo en el pecho amenazó con resurgir el dolor, pero intente justificar mi acción pensando que solo buscaba a Alice, por algo era mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegue a casa a eso de las tres, me apresure a mi habitación y me cambie la ropa y luego baje a la sala, pensando que Jacob estaría por llegar. Algo en la cocina llamó mi atención haciendo que me diera cuenta que había olvidado lavar los platos del desayuno. Apenas tome el detergente, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Aló?

- Bella – Era Jacob, pero junto a su voz se escuchaban jadeos y resoplidos propios de un forcejeo – Los siento, pero creo que no me dejaran… auch! Llegare en un par de horas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Junto al forcejeo comenzaron a escucharse porras y exclamaciones de reproche.

- Pues veras, Quil y Paul… ¿PODRIAN CALLARSE? – Tuve que retirar el auricular rápidamente para no quedar sorda con semejante grito – Bien, así está mejor… - Escuche exclamaciones de protesta del otro lado de la línea – Los chicos me han atrasado, lo siento de verdad.

- No hay problema, pero igual vendrás ¿no?

- Si – Respondió Alegre.

-… Y con una sorpresita, Bella.

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! – Gritó del otro lado Embry para silencia a Jared; me reí ante la situación.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Inquirí – ¿Jake que…?

- Solo recuerda que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto – Me cortó – Nos vemos en un par de horas – Mientras colgaba el teléfono escuche como reñía a sus amigos y a mí me dejaba intrigada.

_____________OOOOOOOOO_________________

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Que opinan del POV Edward?**

**En el proximo capi veremos cual es la "sorpresita" que Jared mencionó n.n**

**Si señores!!!... la manada estará presente :D**

**Espero sus Reviews :D**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Besos n.n**


	5. ¡¡¡ Por Charlie!

**Hola ^_^**

**Subí el capi un día antes, porque mañana puede que se me haga imposible, así que mejor prevenimos ¿no? :D**

**Bueno, no los molesto más**

**¡¡¡A LEER!!!**

**Capitulo 5: _¡¡¡Por Charlie!!!_**

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! - Gritaron al unisonó

Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta, mientras veía con los ojos abierto de par en par a Jared, Paul, Quil Embry, Sam, Emily y Jacob entrando a mi casa con colchonetas, almohadas, sacos de dormir, litros de refresco y cantidades exorbitantes de comida chatarra; todos reían muy divertidos por mi cara, excepto Jake: él fue el último en entrar y parecía muy avergonzado.

- Lo siento Bella - Se disculpó. Cerré la puerta con lentitud, aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¡Apuesto a que te gustó la sorpresa! - Exclamó Quil radiante, él era el licántropo más reciente de la manada.

- Si… claro… - Dije aun confundida - ¿Para qué es todo eso? - No pude evitar preguntar.

- Ya que nos arruinaste el día de campo, pensamos en venir a fastidiarles el rato a ti y a Jake - Contestó Paul instalándose en el sofá.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté. Jake estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

- Los chicos habían planeado ir hoy de campamento con nosotras - Se dignó a explicarme Emily

- Pero como tú no puedes ir, decidimos traer el campamento a tu casa - Agregó Embry sonriendo. Miré a Jacob exigiéndole una explicación y más le valía que fuera muy, muy buena.

- ¡Yo no planeé esto, Bella! - Exclamó él de inmediato al notar que lo veía - Les dije a los chicos que vendría a pasar la tarde contigo y no me dejaron salir de la reserva hasta que organizaron todo - Suspiré con resignación.

- ¡Eh Bella! Al menos finge que te alegra vernos - Dijo Jared con tono de falsa ofensa.

- Creo que no ha sido buena idea - Dijo Sam al ver mi rostro; me armé de resignación y exclame:

- Ya que… ¿Dónde vamos a acampar? ¿En la sala? - La manada se llenó de un renovado animo y se apresuraron a la sala, supongo que a pelearse el espacio. Jacob esperó a que estuviéramos solos para preguntar:

- ¿En serio no te molesta?

- No Jake - Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí y agregue - Pero tendrás que ayudarme a pensar que le diremos a Charlie

Asintió mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala, pero ahí solo estaba Emily recostada en el sofá, sus cosas tampoco estaban, solo me veía con una sonrisa de disculpas.

- ¿Dónde…?

- No abras creído que acamparíamos en tu sala ¿o sí? - Agregó Jake al ver mi cara de desconcierto; yo aun estaba analizando sus palabras cuando él y Emily se echaron a reír, ella se puso de pie y me explicó:

- Los chicos están arreglando todo en el patio, junto al límite del bosque.

- Así, si nos ponemos de espaldas, podemos imaginar que no estamos en tu casa - Se burló Jake yéndose con la manada, yo reí sin gracia.

- Vamos Bella, te ayudo a preparar la cena. - Se ofreció Emily sonriendo aunque las cicatrices de su lado derecho le deformaban la expresión hasta convertirla en una mueca.

- Si claro - Dije dirigiéndonos a la cocina, pensando ahora que podía cocinar para seis licántropos adolescentes; ya que sabía, por experiencia, que fuera lo que fuera, debíamos preparar cantidades extraordinarias para saciarlos completamente.

- Los chicos trajeron bocadillos, pero estoy segura que eso no los va a saciar - Comentó Emily - No necesitamos preparar mucho, solo lo suficiente para que estén medio llenos.

Por supuesto que "medio llenarlos" no significaba cocinar poco, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra mientras ella me contaba sobre sucesos sin importancia en la reserva. Y luego comenzó a preguntarme por mí y el instituto; deseé que cambiara de tema antes de que mencionara a ciertos vampiros; sin embargo guardó especial cuidado en no mencionarlos, ni a ellos ni a nada que se les relacionara.

Los chicos gritaron, rieron y silbaron mientras poníamos el doceavo par de pescados en la sartén; sin duda "medio llenarlos" terminaría agotando todo lo que Charlie ha pescado en el último mes. Jake pasó por la puerta de la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación entre Emily y yo, con sus maldiciones dichas entre murmullos; estaba empapado al parecer de refresco.

- Voy a usar tu baño Bella - Masculló subiendo las escaleras pisando fuerte.

- ¡Eh! Que los escalones se dañan - Le grité ante los fuertes golpes de sus pisadas; pero apenas y aguantando la risa.

- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? - Preguntó Emily al resto de la manada, que había entrado tras Jacob, con cierta reprobación en su voz.

- Se le pusieron las orejas calientes y el rostro colorado por un par de comentarios - Dijo Embry sonriente.

- Solo lo enfriamos un poco - Se burló Jared

- ¿Ya está listo eso? - Cambió Sam el tema, acercándose para tomar a Emily de la cintura y darle un roce de labios, los chicos aullaron burlones mientras yo desviaba la mirada: no me apetecía ver ningún romance en vivo, porque me hacía sentir celosa de Emily; de que tuviera al chico que amaba con ella y yo no.

- Ya, largo de aquí todos - Exclame al ver a Quil intentando robarse un pescado frito - Los llevaremos cuando estén listos ¡Largo! - Los chicos salieron de la cocina riendo, Paul y Quil cuchicheaban algo entre sí, pero no logré comprender que decían - ¿Por qué siento que mañana mi casa será un desastre? - pregunté al aire.

- No te enojes con nosotros Bella - Dijo Emily - Desde el domingo que visitaste a Jacob, queremos hacerte sentir parte del grupo, ya sabes, integrarte a la manada; ese fue el motivo por el que decidimos venir.

Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento; sin embargo, escucharla me hizo sentir hasta cierto punto emocionada y desconcertada: era bueno saber que los chicos me querían, sin embargo, la forma en que Emily lo dijo: "_Integrarte a la manada"_ me hizo pensar que quizás ellos esperaban que me convirtiera para Jacob en lo que Emily era para Sam; que me volviera _Su Chica Lobo_.

- ¿Bella, estas ahí? - Esa era la voz de Charlie, pero parecía preventiva; de seguro había escuchado los ruidos de la manada.

- Si, aquí estoy - exclame apresurándome hacia la puerta

- Escuche ruidos - Comentó él - ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues veraz papá, lo que pasa es que… - Pero un grito de "CORRE" proveniente del piso de arriba apagó mi voz; de inmediato a Paul y Quil corriendo por las escaleras con unos pantalones y una franela en las manos. Tras ellos corría Jacob con cara de enojo y violentos temblores en las manos; seguía mojado por la ducha, cubriéndose solo por una toalla sujeta a la cintura.

- ¡ESPEREN A QUE LOS ATRAPE MISERABLES HIJOS DE…!!!

- ¡¡¡JACOB!!!- Gritó Charlie cortándolo. Jake casi se resbala al detenerse mientras giraba al pie de la escalera para seguir a sus amigos; cuando se enderezó giró para ver a Charlie con un intento de sonrisa inocente; disminuyendo los temblores de sus manos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?... Chico a la sala ¡Ahora! - Gritó al ver que ni Paul ni Quil habían dado la cara; sin embargo al oír que los llamaban, estos dos junto a Jared, Embry y Sam se acercaron a Charlie; Emily tardó un poco más porque debía asegurarse que no se le fuera a quemar el pescado.

- Hola Charlie - Dijeron todos a destiempo, sonriéndole abiertamente; pero eso no impidió que papá me viera entre desencajado y molesto, ni tampoco que fulminara con la mirada cuando los chicos le devolvieron su ropa a Jacob.

- Muy bien - Dijo respirando profundamente - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - Nunca le había molestado la presencia de los chicos, así que intuí que su disgusto era principalmente por el bochinche que lo recibió.

- Espero que no te moleste Charlie - Comenzó Sam con voz calma - Pero ya que Bella está castigada, pensamos que acampar en su patio sería una buena forma de alegrarle el rato.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Acampar? - Parecía que le iba a dar algo; papá veía a los chicos de la Push con una ceja arqueada, paseando la mirada de uno en uno, y deteniéndose más tiempo en Jacob que en el resto. Luego suspiró con resignación

- No voy arruinarles el plan cuando ya va en marcha - Dijo - Solo pórtense bien chicos y… - Hizo una pausa en su camino a la sala, pero antes de cruzar la puerta exclamó - Bella ya no está castigada.

- ¿A no? - Preguntó Jared, lo mire pidiéndole una disculpa por no haberles dicho.

- Charlie me levantó el castigo anoche.

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Quil.

- ¡Vengan acá desgraciados! - Masculló Jacob de pronto, haciendo que los dos que hurtaron su ropa, corrieran fuera de la casa; él los siguió a pesar de andar en toalla y llevar su ropa entre las manos.

- Creo que ya freímos suficiente pescado - Dijo Emily omitiendo a los chicos.

- Voy a servirle uno a Charlie - Dije.

Luego de que mi padre me dijera de todas las formas posibles que no necesitaba compañía para comer, me fui junto a los chicos al patio; alguno había creado una improvisada fogata en medio del círculo que habían formado mientras conversaban y comían. Me dirigí a ellos, pero solo me abrieron espacio para que me sentara junto a Jake, quien ya llevaba su ropa.

- Lamento lo de tu toalla - Dijo enseñándome una tela blanca hecha jirones, lo mire desconcertada sabiendo lo que significaba: se había convertido en lobo para perseguir a sus amigos, él me miró como pidiéndome disculpas.

- Si Charlie te levantó el castigo anoche, ¿Por qué seguimos en el patio de tu casa? - Inquirió Paul de repente, demostrando su interés por adentrarse en el bosque.

- Porque aun tengo restricciones: Debo estar en casa a las diez - Conteste.

- ¿Estás segura? - Inquirió Jared preocupado - ¿No será en cama a las diez?... Digo, para saber si debemos comenzar a buscar la forma de meternos todos en tu habitación.

- Jajá, muy gracioso - Conteste dándole un mordisco a mi lasagna; por algún motivo la idea de comer pescado frito me había repugnado hasta el punto de causarme nauseas, por lo que opté por recalentar un trozo de lasagna.

Estuvimos las próximas dos horas conversando, riendo, contando chistes y anécdotas divertidas; los chicos cuando se terminaron el pescado sacaron las latas de refrescos, perros calientes, papas fritas, malvavisco, galletas, torta casera, y demás comida chatarra… parecía que había suficiente para saciar a un batallón.

- ¡Demonios, creo que después de esto no tendré un pantalón que me cierre! - Le comenté a Jake, este río por lo bajo, destapó un refresco, casi de inmediato los demás lo imitamos, y Sam exclamó:

- ¡Por Charlie! Que no nos sacó a patadas de su casa

- ¡POR CHARLIE! - Exclamamos todos riendo.

_______________ooo______________

**¿Que les parecio la sorpresa? solo es algo para que Bella se divierta un tanto :D**

******Este capitulo se llama _¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! _sin embargo, en el boceto dice _"¡Por Charlie!"_  
Espero sus comentarios diciendome lo que que piensan ¿Cual nombre le queda mejor?**

** En el proximo Capi: un POV Jasper, y un poco más de la acampada :D**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

**______________OOOO_________________**

_**P.D: Segun lo que me decían por Review, veo que les gusta más ¡¡¡Por Charlie!!! por eso cambie el nombr al capi :D**_

**_Besos n.n_  
**


	6. Edward No Debe Enterarse

**Hola :D**

**Una vez más lamento la demora... ¿recuerdan que subí el capi anterior el jueves porque el viernes se me dificultaria? pues... desde el viernes no he podido siquiera tocar la compu u.u ando limpiando y adornando mi casa de punta a punta... no he terminado, pero aproveche que me quede sola en casa para subir el capi :D**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**A leer!!!**

**Capitulo 6: **_**Edward No Debe Enterarse**_

Jasper Hale

Ya esta situación me hartó: tengo dos semanas sufriendo el despecho de Edward como si fuese propio, y eso a pesar que hago lo posible por usar mis poderes con él, pero ya no lo soporto más, es… ¡Desesperante!

Sin embargo, me alegró ver a mi hermano cazando hacia un momento, fue como si se liberara de la mayoría de las emociones: solo había instinto, deseo de satisfacerlo, y el total éxtasis al complacerlo; sin embargo cuando iniciamos el camino de regreso a Forks, se dejó hundir nuevamente en la desesperanza, el dolor y el desasosiego, y eso me estaba asfixiando.

- Podríamos hacer una parada en Seattle – Propuso mi duendecita llena de entusiasmo, sin dejas de correr – Me gustaría hacer unas compras.

- Yo voto por ir – Exclamó Rosalie de inmediato

- ¡No! - Negó Emmett como siempre con un dramatismo exagerado- ¡Compras de nuevo no!

- Chicas es media noche ¿En qué tienda piensan comprar? – les pregunte intentándolas hacer desistir de la idea.

- La tienda es lo de menos – Dijo Rosalie - ¿Tu qué dices Edward?

- Hagan lo que quieran – contestó huraño sin dejar de correr; en realidad, el que él no se detuviera era el motivo por el que ninguno de nosotros lo hacíamos para discutir la propuesta de Alice: Esme nos había "pedido" que no lo dejáramos solo.

- Conste ¡Eh! – exclamó Alice alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo derecho, Rosalie lo tomó del izquierdo de inmediato.

- ¡Nos vemos en casa chicos! – Exclamó Rose cambiando la dirección, llevándose entre ella y Alice a Edward quien exigía que lo soltaran… Pobre, si no estuviera atormentándome tanto tiempo con sus sentimientos, sentiría lastima por él.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llego primero a la casa – Me retó Emmett apenas los perdimos de vista; reí con ganas deteniéndome, él me imitó.

- Sabes que eres el más fuerte, no el más rápido – Me burle.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de apostar conmigo, Jazz? – Me preguntó con tono burlón, entrecerré los ojos, pero no dije nada - ¿Qué temes perder?

- ¿Perder? - Cuestione – De hecho, ya no se que más quitarte.

- Bien, el que pierda tendrá que estar pendiente de Edward medio año completo: vigilarlo, animarlo…

- ¡Trato hecho! – Exclamé, no lo hube terminado de decir cuando ya Emmett había echado a correr; debí de suponer que haría trampa. Corrí tras él y solo fue cuestión de segundos alcanzarlo, justo cuando íbamos por las afueras de Port Ángeles.

Mantuvimos una reñida competencia, esos segundos de ventaja le favorecieron mucho. Aceleré un poco más; quería a Edward, pero no iba a dejar que me complicara la existencia más de lo que ya lo hacía con su depresión.

Pase a Emmett justo cuando estábamos por entrar a Forks, y le saque ventaja que unos cuantos metros; él aceleró más, pero yo ya podía sentir el aire de la victoria en mi rostro… Esboce una fea mueca de repulsión: ¿Desde cuándo la victoria olía tan asquerosamente?

Me detuve, ese olor era totalmente repugnante, jamás había olido algo como eso; incluso llegue a creer que el sentido del olfato se me dañaría. Olfateé un poco más para intentar identificarlo; Emmett también se paró, pero su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado.

- No puede ser… - Susurró, sentía su sorpresa, su desconcierto.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele así? – Pregunté con cierto tono de repulsión en mi voz.

- Hombres lobos - Susurró mi hermano aun desconcertado – Una manada… machos… en Forks.

Tengo conocimientos de un tratado convenido entre Carlisle y los licántropos, pero nunca he visto uno, siempre creí que Emmett exageraba cuando decía que olían asqueroso, ahora veía que se había quedado corto.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo?- Pregunte, no muy seguro de las clausulas del _tratado._

- Si… esto no me huele nada bien – Tuve que reprimir la risa ante lo literal de la frase, sin embargo ambos cambiamos de dirección siguiendo el olor. El viento iba en nuestra contra, lo cual significaba que nos echaba la asquerosa peste encima, aunque claro, eso facilitaba el rastro.

Corrimos un par de minutos cambiando de dirección solo cuando el olor lo hacía; hasta que conseguimos la fuente: Ambos nos paralizamos; aun estábamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de distancia pero aun así reconocimos la casa perfectamente.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó Emmett al aire. Escaló rápidamente un grueso árbol y saltó otros tres hasta llega a un punto donde de seguro podía ver bien el patio de la casa de Bella; mee apresuré a seguirlo, y me puse junto a él.

- ¡No lo veas! – Exclamó haciéndome girar el rostro; para ser sincero, no sé cómo diablos no me arrancó el cuello; pero de cualquier forma ya era demasiado tarde: la imagen se quedó grabada en mi retina y aun peor… en mi mente.

- Ahora se junta con perros – Susurre para darle a entender que lo había visto; gire el rostro nuevamente el rostro hacia el patio; ahí estaba, la manada de licántropos jóvenes, una humana más y Bella, quien recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de uno de esos _perros_ y este la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos.

Cuatro de ellos se levantaron, y uno se paró de cabeza con una sola mano; los otros tres ingresaron al bosque, en nuestra dirección.

- ¡Vamos!- Exclamó, corrimos en dirección a la casa, estaba seguro que Emmett pensaba en lo que vimos, sentía su desconcierto igual al mío.

- Este será nuestro secreto: Edward no debe enterarse – Le dije, lo pensé durante una fracción de segundo y agregue – Será mejor que nadie más lo sepa, ni siquiera Alice y Rosalie.

* * *

Bella Swan.

Jamás me había divertido tanto; estos chicos sí que le saben poner alegría a la vida… a mi vida.

Ya era cerca de media noche y seguíamos riendo; Charlie había asomado la cabeza un par de veces por la ventana, quejándose de que no lo dejábamos dormir; sin embargo, y pese al cansancio, él también estaba alegre; alegre por mí porque me sintiera viva de nuevo, al menos por unas horas.

El frio había hecho que Emily se recostara en el pecho de Sam, y que este la rodeara con sus brazos para calentarla; de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas o se besaban ganándose pitas o burlas por parte de los demás. No tarde mucho en imitarla solo que era Jake quien me calentaba y apoyaba con suavidad su mejilla en mi cabello; los otros chicos estaban recostados en el piso, cada uno a su modo. Me había enterado, durante las conversaciones que mantuvimos hacía unos minutos, que al mañana los institutos de Washington no tendrían clases, por ser un día feriado o algo así.

- ¿Jugamos algo? – Propuso Jared de repente, tomando una botella de refresco vacía.

- Si es a la botella no – Exclamó Paul de inmediato; Jacob, Emily y Sam rieron, pero yo me hice la misma pregunta que Jared verbalizo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque solo hay dos chicas y de verdad no quiero que ni Sam ni Jacob me quiten la cola por besar a _SUS_ chicas – Los aludidos rieron socarronamente; Sam le dio un roce de labios a Emily. En cambio yo me quede de piedra; Entonces era cierto lo que había sospechado: Para ellos yo era la pareja de Jacob, era su chica.

- Podríamos jugar verdad o reto – Propuso Embry

- ¡NO! – Exclamamos Emily y yo a un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Inquirió Quil.

- Las únicas con cosas vergonzosas que ocultar somos nosotras – Les explique.

- Cierto – Apoyó Jacob pensativo – Entonces hagamos solo retos – Propuso.

La idea fue acogida muy bien por todos. Luego de media hora Jacob tuvo que alzar a pulso a Jared y Embry; Sam tuvo que escalar el árbol de Charlie hasta la punta, saltar y caer de pie; tarea que logró a pesar del alarmado grito de Emily. Ella tuvo que robar de la habitación de Charlie un calcetín sucio sin que este se despertara; cuando hubo bajado el último escalón con sigilo, Paul la asustó con un grito y ella molesta le metió el calcetín en la boca, haciéndonos reír a todos.

La botella giraba y giraba y al fin fue mi turno de ordenarle a Quil; lo miré de reojo pensando que ordenarle; la verdad es que no se me ocurría absolutamente nada.

- Emp… no se…ummm… párate de cabeza – Dije; él enarcó una ceja para dar a ver lo sencillo de la penitencia. Jacob se acercó a mí y me susurró algo para complementarla, yo sonreí-… con una sola mano… y haz diez flexiones.

- Bien – Dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie, no sin antes mirar feo a Jake. Casi al mismo tiempo Sam, Jared y Paul se pusieron de pie; parecían un poco tensos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Embry

- Ya volvemos – Dijo Sam con voz impasible; los tres se internaron en el bosque mientras que Quil cumplía con su tarea; Jake y Emily comenzaron a tirarle cosas cuando iba por la quinta flexión pero aun así no se cayó.

Luego de eso dejamos el juego, en cambio solo conversamos sobre los posibles "_Porqué_" Al comportamiento de los tres que se fueron sin explicación.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, en realidad ni cuenta me di cuando lo hice, solo sé que en un segundo era de noche, yo estaba sentada recostada al pecho de Jake, y al siguiente la luz del sol me hacía abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en mi saco de dormir con Jacob a mi lado, roncando ligeramente, abrazándome con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

Intente zafarme de ese abrazo sin despertarlo; fue verdaderamente difícil, pero al fin lo logre. Jake estaba desparramado sobre su saco de dormir, subí la mirada al cielo, el sol estaba lo suficientemente alto como para hacerme pensar que la hora del desayuno pasó hace mucho.

Me puse de pie y vi a los chico: Jared estaba cerca de nosotros; un poco más allá estaba Paul, luego Sam y Emily que dormían juntos el uno del otro de una forma muy similar a como Jacob y yo habíamos estado. Quil tenía un brazo sobre su colchoneta y el resto del cuerpo en el piso, mientras que Embry parecía ser el único en dormir debidamente sobre su saco. La escena tenía su cierta gracia y paz; no era solo Jacob quien se veía joven e indefenso, eran todos, incluyendo a Sam y Quil quienes poseían la apariencia más amedrentadora cuando estaban despiertos.

Me reí un poco y me apresuré a la casa; quería ir al baño y asearme antes de que todos se despertaran; no quiero ni imaginarme la cola que se formará cuando todos despierten.

Tome todo el tiempo necesario mientras pensaba en lo que había soñado esa noche; no había sido una pesadilla como acostumbraba últimamente, no, más bien había sido verdaderamente agradable:

_Estábamos Emily y yo en algún claro del bosque cercano a la playa; sabía que era en La Push porque podía escuchar el sonido de las olas. Con nosotras estaba la manda; todos en su fase de lobos pero no se mostraban alterados o algo parecido, estaban tranquilos, relajados sobre el musgo y los helechos que cubrían el suelo; Emily abrazaba al lobo negro mientras yo pasaba distraídamente mis dedos por el suave pelaje rojizo que tenía al lado, sin duda eran Sam y Jacob. Así estuvimos todo el sueño, en silencio _

_En ocasiones me recostaba sobre el lomo de Jake sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje suave y áspero a la vez; se sentía tan reconfortante hacerlo, en especial cuando escuchaba de su garganta algo así como un débil gruñido de agradecimiento y alegría, o cuando movía la cola. Hacerlo sentir así me hacía a mí, más que feliz… dichosa._

Cuando salí, ya los demás se habían levantado, y estaban en la planta baja haciendo planes para esa tarde; ya que, según comprobé con el reloj de la pared del pasillo de la escalera, el mediodía había pasado hacía una hora.

Jacob giró su mirada rápidamente hacía mí al ver que me dirigía a mi habitación.

Puse la mayor prisa posible en vestirme, con Jeans y una polo verde primavera- Mientras me calzaba los zapatos tocaron a mi puerta

- Bella soy yo… eh… ¿Puedo pasar? – Miré mi habitación horrorizada: no estaba muy ordenada que se diga, pero ¿Qué diablo? No podía hacer nada en unos segundos así que conteste

- Claro Jake, pasa – Abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que solo pasara la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Estas vestida o puedo abrir los ojos? – Bromeó, sin embargo sentí cierto nerviosismo en su voz, y no me gustó.

- Lamento arruinarte la ilusión, solo me falta un zapato.

- ¡Rayos! –Exclamó terminando de pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él; se detuvo un segundo indeciso y luego se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

¿Jacob Indeciso? Jamás lo había visto así, o al menos no de esa forma y eso me hizo dudar… En primer lugar ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación?

-¿Te levantaste muy temprano?

- Supongo que unos diez minutos antes que ustedes – Le conteste -…¿Dormiste bien anoche? Porque creo que te dormiste después que yo – Ya había terminado de ponerme el zapato y mantenía la vista al frente, igual que él… ¿Por qué nos comportábamos de esa manera?

- Si, de hecho le debo una a los chicos – Contestó – Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – Giró el rostro a verme. Aunque no lo vi, casi pude sentir el relámpago de alegría que cruzó por sus ojos. Giré a verlo y me aleje un poco de él como quien no quiere la cosa.

- A ver Jacob ¿A qué has subido? – Pregunté sin rodeo. Su mirada insistente me ponía nerviosa, y estar así, me hace sentir incomoda.

- Quería hablar contigo – Dijo él – Sin que los chicos estén husmeando.

- Soy toda oídos, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es solo que… ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños?

- Si – Conteste con sinceridad – Lamento si no te deje dormir anoche – Me disculpe pensando que simplemente había cambiado de tema.

- No, no te disculpes – Se apresuró a añadir, no estaba molesto, al contrario, una radiante y sincera sonrisa cubría su rostro. Me mordí el labio temiendo por lo que pude haber dicho – Te dije que fue la mejor noche de mi vida – Atrapó mi mano entre las suyas y continuó – Bella, sabes que te quiero mucho, o bueno, en realidad es más que es más que eso: jamás me he enamorado de nadie como contigo…

- Jake por favor… - Le interrumpí soltándome de sus manos y poniéndome de pie, él también se paró y se plantó frente a mí.

- Solo quiero saber hasta qué punto fue cierto lo que dijiste anoche.

- No puedo decírtelo, nunca sé lo que digo dormida – Dije, y para intentar desalentarlo un poco, agregue – Por lo general son locuras, claro.

- No lo creo – dijo firme y sonriendo – dijiste: "_Soy tu chica Jake, tu chica lobo"_

Me quede de piedra al oírlo ¿Cómo mi sueño me jugaba esa mala pasada? ¿Cómo me ponía en esta situación con Jacob?. No le respondí, en realidad no sabía cómo; tenía la mente en blanco.

Él se acercó un paso más hacia mí, y nuevamente colocó una mano en mi mejilla; se movía con lentitud como si quisiera darme chance a que reaccionara ante el inminente suceso, pero yo no sabía qué hacer; no podía rechazarlo, no sería capaz de herirlo de tal manera pero tampoco estaba segura de poder corresponderlo: el agujero en mi pecho aun dolía y mucho, y con eso no me dejaba olvidar a aquel vampiro que lo causo en primer lugar.

Acercó su rostro al mío un poco más; podía sentir su aliento cálido como todo él; yo en cambio contuve la respiración, creo que la circulación, el corazón, todo se me detuvo esperando que sucediera, que eliminara la distancia entre ambos; y al mismo tiempo, deseando que un meteorito callera en medio de los dos y nos separara de una buena vez.

… Y al fin los sentí: sus labios sobre los míos… me besó.

__________________OOOOOOOO________________________

**¿Que les pareció el capi??? ¿¿¿Les gustó??? ¿Quieren matarme por dejarlo ahi? jejejeje pues, ya saben que hacer... Comenten! :D**

**El proximo capi no creo poder subirlo el viernes, por las fiestas y todo eso por lo que desde ya les deseo a todos que pasen una**

**MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD rodeados de todas esas personas que quieren :) y asi mismo, les deseo a todos lo mejor para este año 2010**

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010!!!! LOS KIEROOO!!!!!!!**_

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos *w***


	7. Paranoia

**Holaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamento de verdad todo lo que me tarde para subir este capi u.u**

**Como dije anteriormente, las fiestas me dificultarian el acceso a internet, claro que no esperaba que el 24 a media noche se robaran los cables que le dan conexion a internet a toda la zona -.-! y no es hasta ahora que los han repuesto...**

**Espero que les guste el capi :D**

**Capitulo 7:**_** Paranoia**_

Los labio de Jacob se movían sobre los míos con suavidad, yo estaba de piedra, no me moví ni un poco. Era extraño sentir labios cálidos cuando los míos se habían acostumbrados a otros tan fríos…

La mano que mantenía en mi rostro la dejó caer hasta mi cintura, y me acercó más a él, pero yo seguía sin saber qué hacer, sus labios exigían respuesta y no sabía si era capaz de dársela; aunque por otro lado algo estaba despertando en mi; algo que hizo que me estremeciera cuando él separó sus labios de los míos; algo que me decía que ese era mi momento y que debía permitirme disfrutarlo, algo que hizo que mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago cuando me acarició nuevamente el rostro pero esta vez me sonreía con ojos tristes, dolidos.

- Bien, creo que eso deja las cosas claras – Dijo en un susurro. Me soltó de la cintura y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Algo dentro de mí me decía que lo detuviera pero aun así no me moví ni dije absolutamente nada. – Espero que no te moleste si me voy a casa, no me siento muy bien – Fue lo último que escuche antes que se cerrara la puerta.

Escuché las voces de Quil y Embry preguntándole si estaba bien, no escuche su respuesta y tampoco quería hacerlo porque sabía que no lo estaba; lo había herido y con eso también me herí a mí misma.

Me deje caer en la cama, me abracé las rodillas y cerré los ojos; no supe cuando empecé a llorar, pero las lagrimas estaban ahí.

- Todo va a estar bien – Ni cuenta me di cuando entró Emily, pero su voz era dulce, casi maternal. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó sin que yo hiciera nada por impedirlo.

* * *

Jasper Hale.

Tenemos una semana sin volver a casa; Emmett y yo debemos mantener distancias con Edward todo lo que nos fuese posible, el problema es que eso ha implicado distancias también de Rose y Alice. Por supuesto las llamamos apenas decidimos alejarnos de la casa; pero a pesar de sus preguntas no pudimos contestarles: mientras menos personas supiéramos lo de Bella mejor, no siempre se puede mantener la mente ocupada, por lo que sería más fácil para Edward enterarse.

De esto hacía ya una semana, siete días desde que vimos a Bella con los Licántropos en su casa, y desde entonces las chicas no habían vuelto a contestarnos el teléfono. Y hablando de esos perros, los malditos garrapatosos nos siguieron esa noche casi hasta el amanecer; fue difícil despistarlos y dejarlos atrás, pero en fin…

- ¡No soporto un día más sin mi nena! – Exclamó Emmett frustrado, colgando una nueva llamada fallida; yo bufe, tampoco a mi me hacía muy feliz estar lejos de mi duendecita.

- Cuando hablé con Alice, estaba angustiada porque no entiende porque nos alejamos – Le comente.

- ¿No lo vio? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Al parecer, cuando hay hombres lobos, no puede ver nada.

- Eso significa que Edward sigue sin saberlo – Suspiró dejándose caer también en el suelo; se creó un pesado silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, hasta que habló de nuevo- Rosalie me preguntó porque no había vuelto –Rodé los ojos: eso ya me lo había dicho hacía una semana -… ¡y No le dije! – Gritó – Pero me amenazó, dijo que si quería seguir casado con ella debía volver, y de eso ya una semana…

Abrí los ojos con desconcierto, esa última parte no me la había contado antes. Podía sentir el dolor de mi hermano al imaginarse la perspectiva de estar sin su esposa, y lo comprendía, yo estaría peor si Alice me dejara.

-… Y ya sabes cómo es ella – Continuó

- Si lo sé – le corte agradecido porque en ese sentido Alice era mil veces más comprensiva. Lo mire un segundo pensando en posibilidades, y exclame – Bueno, ¿y qué prefieres? ¿Resolver mentalmente unos cuantos logaritmos o traducir La Biblia del latín al griego? – Emmett se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡La Biblia! – Eligió de inmediato, ya sabía yo que no querría nada con las matemáticas.

No esperamos ni un segundo más para dirigirnos a casa; comenzando nuestras respectivas tareas mentales cuando estuvimos a un par de kilómetros del radio de nuestro hogar.

La casa se sentía y veía tranquila, demasiado tranquila y eso me inquietaba. Entramos en silencio, Esme y Carlisle hablaban en la sala, tan bajo que ni siquiera nosotros escuchamos, se detuvieron al vernos; podía sentir mucha tristeza en el ambiente.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntó Carlisle en voz baja, reflejando en sus ojos, al igual que Esme, parte de la tristeza de la casa.

- Dando una vuelta para pensar en… algo – Me apresuré a decir ante el pisotón de Emmett que de por si no era necesario, no soy idiota como para no saber que debo mencionar y que no - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte no pudiendo ignorar esa tristeza para nada común.

- Las chicas están pasando por una severa crisis de depresión – Susurró Esme en un tono apenas audible, estaba seguro que para que no la escucharan en el piso superior. – Alice ha tenido ceguera toda la semana a raíz de la depresión y eso no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas y tú no has puesto un pie en casa en tanto tiempo, Jasper… ella cree que conseguiste una forma de burlar sus visiones y la dejaste; tiene miedo de que, al igual que Bella con Edward, tu… pues, no quieras estar con ella.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté incrédulo - ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Y… solo ha pasado una semana ¡Y Llamo a diario! Es ella quien siempre tiene el celular apagado.

- Rosalie destruyó sus celulares en un ataque de rabia – Contestó Carlisle de igual manera que Esme – Ella está igual que Alice, tiene miedo de que la abandonaras Emmett, solo que no lo admite…

- Jamás creí que tres de mis hijos sufrieran de despecho de esa manera. – Se lamentó mamá. Por supuesto, Edward debía estar también en su ataque depresivo.

- ¡Pero no tienen porque! – Exclamó Emmett. Al diablo con los ejercicios y traducciones mentales, esto ocupaba toda nuestra mente. Emmett se apresuró a subir a la habitación que compartía con Rosalie, yo me acerque a mi habitación con Alice, pero apenas puse un pie dentro, toneladas de ropa y libros me cayeron encima.

- ¡Toma!- ¿Esa era la voz de Alice? Estaba distorsionada por la ira, la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia – Si al fin decidiste venir ¡Bien! ¡¡¡Llévate tu ropa!!! – Me gritó

Quede perplejo sin creer lo que oía, y yo que creía que ella era considerada. Escuche de la habitación de Rose y Emmett el sonido que se hace al lanzar cosas contundentes contra la pared; suspire: al menos era más considerada que Rosalie. Di un paso al frente y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

- Déjame explicarte – le pedí, más bien, suplique.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando me llamaste? – Me espetó - ¡Ahora no quiero escucharte! - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Alice, por favor – Le rogué.

- ¿Para qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Para qué me hagas lo mismo que le hizo Bella a Edward? ¿Para qué me digas lo que he hecho mal en la relación y te excuses con eso para dejarme? Te ahorro el trabajo ¡¡¡ VETE DE UNA VEZ!!! – Su voz sollozaba sin lágrimas en los ojos; se me partía el corazón, de oírla hablar así. Sin duda alguna esto era culpa de Edward, apostaba lo que fuera a que le había contado a ella los detalles de su rompimiento con Bella, y eso la puso paranoica; y a juzgar por los golpes sordos que se escuchan al otro lado del pasillo, también a Rosalie.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería dejarte amor? – le pregunté acercándome a ella.

- Nadie, pero lo sé… de seguro te conseguiste a otra ¿Verdad? Quizás ella puede bloquear mis visiones y por eso no pude ver cuando decidiste dejarme.

Reí con ganas ante tan absurda teoría, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque lo malinterpretó todo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de reírte?! – Intenté aplacar su furia con mis poderes, pero no era tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando sentía todo lo que sucedía en la habitación de Emmett.

- ¡Me rio porque es absurdo! – Exclamé, e intente explicarme – Si Emmett y yo no volvimos fue porque Bella…

- ¡¡¡¿ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON BELLA?!!! – Toda la casa quedó sumida en un sofocante silencio ante tal grito, ya ni siquiera los destrozos en la habitación de Rosalie se escuchaban debido a su perplejidad, que no era comparada, ni por asomo, a la mía.

- ¿Qué? – No atine a decir nada más dentro de mi desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Sollozó sin lágrimas dándome tremenda bofetada que me volteó el rostro. No tuve chance a reaccionar cuando escuche los gritos de Esme y Carlisle:

- ¡¡¡EDWARD!!! – Y seguidamente ya lo tenía en mi habitación. Todo él era un torbellino de emociones: Dolor, tristeza, ira, desconcierto, incredulidad y odio… mucho odio.

- Tu… - Comenzó mi hermano.

- ¡NO!- negué de inmediato – Alice, no te engaño con Bella, ni con ninguna otra – Me apresure a agregar.

- ¿Entonces porque la mencionaste? – Preguntó Alice, la desconfianza que ella sentía me dolía mucho - ¿… y a Emmett?

- ¡Emmett! – Llamó Edward, aun tenía los ojos fijos en mí. El aludido llegó de inmediato con Rose tomada de la mano - ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Bella con ustedes dos?

Rosalie no parecía ni una pizca de intrigada, entrecerré los ojos con entendimiento: Así que Emmett se lo había explicado; y si Edward no se enteraba de las juntas de Bella, era porque estaban pensando en otra cosa para guardar el secreto. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Rayos! – Mascullé, me había descuidado y él lo vio: vio la escena del patio de Bella en mi mente, y aun así seguía escéptico.

- No volvieron a casa porque no querían que yo supiera que Bella sale con Hombres Lobos - Susurró con incredulidad, mientras que la mirada de Alice se suavizaba y mostraba entendimiento a la vez que todo su ser se llenaba de arrepentimiento. Edward salió de la habitación sin dar explicaciones, estaba muy dolido. Mientras, Alice se lanzaba sobre mí para besarme pidiéndome disculpas

-¡Edward espera! – Escuchamos el llamado de Esme.

-¡Edward! – Esta vez fue Carlisle.

-¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó Rosalie con preocupación, Alice se concentró un poco pero terminó negando frustrada.

- Creo que no lo ha decidido.

* * *

**Ok... ok el capi es cortito y si debo ser sincera, no es mi favorito entre los que he escrito u.u Jake y Bella casi ni salen y lo veo un poco absurdo... espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido a ustedes u.u**

_**Lau**_:_ A partir de ahora te contestare los review por aquí, ya que eres a la única que no le doy respuesta u.u Gracias por tus buenos deseos para este nuevo año que comienza :D En cuanto a Edward, ya se irá viendo jejejeje la historia la tengo parcialmente escrita, y su situación sentimental es una de las que más me cuesta desarrollar u.u pero no quiero dejarlo solo n.n_

_**Macarena Lovegood: **Como vez, no cumplí con tus exigencias para este capi, pero como te dije, estoy trabajando en algo que espero lo compence... y que estará listo para la proxima actualizacion, quizas antes :D_

**Ya saben, esperto sus comentarios diciendome ¿A donde creen que habrá ido Edward?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	8. Presente

**Hola :D**

**Aqui vuelvo con el capi 8, que sin duda entra entre mis favoritos :D**

**Espero que les guste n.n**

**Capitulo 8:**_** Presente**_

Bella Swan.

Una semana… una semana en la que mi vida se había vuelto, nuevamente, un infierno. No dejaba de repetirme a mi misma que había hecho mal: Yo de verdad había querido corresponderle a Jake y a eso del sábado me había dado cuenta que no por gratitud, sino porque de verdad quería.

En un par de ocasiones me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en cómo sería mi vida con Jake; un futuro en el que ambos disfrutáramos de los paseos por la playa, en el que él y yo compartiéramos una cena a la luz de la luna; e incluso pude imaginarme en la reserva, unos años mayor, jugando con un par de niños y Jacob, tal y como una familia feliz en un futuro sin vampiros. Pero siempre que pensaba en eso terminaba llorando, lloraba porque sabía que no sucedería, porque había metido la pata.

Pero había algo más, un nombre que me rondaba la mente sin que pudiera evitarlo: Edward…_ Edward, Edward, Edward_.

Sentía que lo traicionaba al pensar en esas cosas, y el agujero de mi pecho se encargaba de recodármelo: Edward había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, pero ahora era parte de mi pasado, yo me había encargado de eso, en cambio Jacob, él era mi presente.

Intente repetirme eso toda la semana, y ese jueves no dejaba de decírmelo mentalmente mientras bajaba a desayunar un poco más temprano de lo normal porque debía irme al instituto caminando: Uno de los neumáticos de la camioneta se estropeó ayer y apenas hoy sería que Charlie lo llevaría a cambiar.

Papá leía el diario, pero cuando pase por delante de él, lo bajó para mirarme. Intente ignorarlo: hacía eso todas las mañana esperando que le contara que me había puesto en este estado tan depresivo.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte en la patrulla – Ofreció.

- Genial – Fue mi distraída respuesta mientras le daba un mordisco a una barra de cereal.

- ¿Bella me vas a decir…?

- No – lo corté, no me apetecía hacerlo. Dobló el periódico y puso en la mesa para mirarme mejor.

- ¿Entonces debo suponer que tiene algo que ver con Jacob? – Lo miré con ojos como plato ¿Acaso es adivino o qué? - No me mires así, es solo cuestión de lógica Bella – Se arregló algo incomodo en la silla y continuó – Billy me comentó ayer que Jake está deprimido, no sale con los chicos ni quiere hablar con él de lo que le pasa… igual que tu.

- Tu y Billy no hacen más que chismorrear a nuestras espaldas – Le acuse. Charlie sonrió.

- ¿Entonces tengo razón? ¿Pasó algo con Jacob?

- No fue nada… solo que… ¡metí la pata! – Termine aceptando en un murmullo lleno de dolor.

- ¿Y porque no lo llamas? – Preguntó – Tienen una semana sin llamarse mutuamente, debo decir que es todo un record.

-No lo sé papá, no sabría que decirle…

- No le digas nada… por teléfono – Aclaró – Solo cítalo para verse, y arreglen las cosas – Culminó tendiéndome el teléfono, lo miré indecisa, extrañaba a Jacob, lo necesitaba pero aun no estaba del todo segura de mi decisión, además no sabía si él querría verme.

Respire profundo y tome el teléfono, el tono de repique sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran, pero no era él.

- ¿Alo?

- Hola Billy… soy Bella, eh… ¿Podrías pasarme a Jacob?

- Ahora está durmiendo – Contestó con un todo de voz que no me daba mucho a entre ver.

- Oh… eh… bien…dile que lo llamé… - ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? – y bueno… quiero hablar con él, dile que me busque… o me llame si no quiere verme… o como quiera

- Está bien Bella, yo le dejo tu recado– Aceptó. Colgué el teléfono con el pulso temblándome ligeramente por los nervios.

- Lo ves, no fue tan difícil. – Dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie – Vamos

* * *

Edward Cullen

¿A dónde voy? No lo sé, solo quiero correr, alejarme de todo y de todos, quería ser capaz de corres tan rápido que dejara mi mente atrás, tal como ocurre en las caricaturas.

Me sentía tan mal, tan triste, dolido y traicionado; y esto último se que no tengo por qué estarlo: a pesar de todo lo que me duela, ya no tengo ninguna relación con Bella, sin embargo la imagen en el recuerdo de Jasper me hizo sentir celoso de ese chico que la abrazaba entre sus brazos, que la protegía del fio de la noche tal y como yo nunca podré hacer.

Me detuve solo el tiempo suficiente para darle un puñetazo a un pino; el tallo se quebró justo en el punto en que lo golpeé. Estaba furioso con Jacob, porque estaba segura que ara él quien la había abrazado en ese recuerdo, pero mi enojo era, sobre todo, porque él podía hacer por y para Bella cosas que yo jamás podría.

Golpeé nuevamente un árbol, esta vez de cicuta. No podía creer que Bella saliera con ese perro, no quería creerlo. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, eran las tres de la tarde.

Corrí en dirección al instituto, si me daba prisa la conseguiría en el estacionamiento a punto de irse, tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar todo desde mi partida el otoño pasado porque ya no soportaba más un día sin mi amada Bella.

Llegue al límite del bosque que daba con el estacionamiento del instituto. No vi su camioneta ahí, así que me dispuse a irme en su busca por las calles de Forks, pero no fue necesario: sentí su olor; inspiré profundamente para colmarme de él, lo extrañaba tanto que no me importó que estuviese ligeramente cambiado, no me importaba nada, de hecho, casi olvido a lo que había ido, solo respiraba para oler su aroma como hacía semanas que no hacía.

Di un respingo cuando vi a Bella salir del instituto junto a Ángela, no conversaban. Bella se veía tan hermosa como siempre, sin embargo parecía muy triste, iba con la mirada en el suelo. Pude ver en la mente de Ángela que mi amada tenía tiempo así, y por un segundo fui el ser más egoísta de planeta al pensar que estaba así por mí, por haberme botado de su vida.

Escuche el sonido de la corneta de una moto por sobre la de los autos; Bella alzó la mirada de inmediato con una renovada sonrisa. La alegría volvió a mí al pensar que me había visto; me dispuse a salir del bosque cuando me di cuenta de la realidad: No era para mí esa sonrisa, no era mi presencia quien le levantó el ánimo, ni era dirigido a mi ese saludo con la mano; sino para alguien que se hallaba casi en la misma trayectoria que yo solo que más a la derecha y fuera del bosque.

No necesite leer los pensamientos de Ángela para saber hacía quien corría Bella, después de todo los propios pensamientos de ÉL me lo decían a gritos, así como a que había venido.

* * *

Bella Swan

El sonido de esa corneta me hizo subir la mirada con alegría y esperanza, sabía que le pertenecía a la moto de Jacob.

Había pasado todo el día pensando en que le diría a Jake cuando lo volviera a ver, y aunque aun no lo tenía todo claro porque no esperaba que me buscara tan pronto, me sentí verdaderamente feliz, entera cuando lo vi en su moto al otro lado del estacionamiento en el límite del bosque; vestía con un Jeans negro y una franela manga corta de igual color.

Me pareció raro verlo totalmente vestido, pero supuse que era por el hecho de estar en el instituto. Alce la mano y lo salude intentando medir su ánimo. Él me dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida, así que me apresuré a despedirme de Ángela y corrí hacía Jake.

Casi me caigo a pocos metros de Jacob, al pisarme el cordón de uno de los zapatos, pero él me sujetó de la cintura para evitar que me estampara contra el suelo.

Levanté la mirada para vero, pero sus ojos rehuían a los míos, parecía algo apenado cuando me soltó con delicadeza. Se creó un silencio un tanto incomodo entre nosotros, hasta que hablamos a la vez.

- Lamento lo de la ultima vez – Ahora si me miró y nos reímos por la sincronización.

- No, en serio Bella… - Continuó él – No debí… eh… forzar las cosas, se que apenas estas afrontando lo que pasó con…él, y bueno…

- No seas tonto Jake – Lo corté – Yo, este… - Ok, pase todo el día pensando en que le diría y a la hora de la verdad: ¡Se me olvidaba todo! – A ver… tu sabes que… nosotros… lo que quiero decir es… - Movía las manos sin parar para intentar ayudarme, pero al parecer él no captó.

- No me quieres – Fue lo que aseguró, su expresión era muy triste, y había subido la mirada para no conectarla con la mía.

- ¡NO! – Me apresuré a negar – Todo lo contrario Jake – Seguía sin bajar la mirada - ¡Te quiero! Te quiero mucho, muchísimo más que solo como mí mejor amigo – Bajó la mirada para verme, pude ver la sorpresa expresada en todo su rostro -… Y ese es el problema, tú te mereces a alguien infinitamente mejor que yo – Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a sollozar, él me abrazó recostando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y continúe sollozando.

- Tú eres todo lo que yo podría desear Bella – Susurró. Negué sin soltarme de él.

- Pero estoy hueca Jake – Gimoteé – E… Edward me hirió mucho, me destruyó; y no es justo que tú tengas que lidiar con eso… lidiar conmigo cuando no soy más que una casa en ruinas.

- Reconstruyó autos – Susurró él – Creo que también podría reconstruir casas – Sentí como su mejilla se estiraba mientras sonreía, yo también sonreí un poco y me separe para verlo a los ojos, para que notara que era totalmente sincera.

- Si quiero ser tu chica Jake – Mi voz fue un susurró nervioso apenas audible – y quizás el tiempo te ayude a recons…

Jacob no me dejó continuar porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, solo que con un beso un tanto más violento que la vez en mi habitación; dude durante una fracción de segundo, no me lo había esperado aunque era una reacción lógica después de lo que acababa de decirle; sin embargo termine dándole el total acceso a mi boca, mientras movía mis labios con la misma brusquedad y pasión que los suyos.

Sentí su alegría ante mi aceptación mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba más a su cálido cuerpo, yo por mi parte rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, ignorando por completo los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento, de seguro que nos señalaban pero a mí no me importaba, ni siquiera me importó el gruñido que sonó muy dentro de mi cabeza, solo me importaba Jacob, y que sus labios siguieran moviéndose de esa forma sobre los míos, que su lengua, cálida, explorara cada rincón de mi boca, y terminara entrelazándose con la mía.

"_Edward fue mi pasado… Jacob es mi presente"_ me recordé desplazando hasta el fondo de mis pensamientos la alucinación de Edward y concentrándome en ese cálido beso que hacía que me estremeciera de emoción. Un beso que, sin duda, representaba un hito en mi presente y un punto de partida para mi futuro.

___________________OOOOOOO________________

**Espero les haya gustado n.n al fin Bella ha hecho su eleccion :D**

**Por cierto, escribí un OneShort sobre el beso de Jake y Bella en la habitación de esta; relatado desde el punto de vista de Jacob; lo subí con el nombre Inercia; y los invito a leerlo n.n**

**_lau: _**_Tienes razón, ojalá nosotras tuvieramos dos como Jake y Ed para elegir n.n aunque ya viste, Bella ya hizo su elección._

_**manchanita**: Alice no pudo ver a Edward en un principio porque él no había decidido a donde ir; y tampoco pudo ver mucho en el instituto porque estaba Jacob presente n.n  
_

**Ya saben, espero sus Review diciendome que les pareció :D  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos ^_^**


	9. Esa Noche Esa Mañana

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui les dejó el Capi 9; les advierto que es Muuuuuuuuuuuucho más largo que los anteriores ¿Eh?**

**Una cosa, ****tengo un par de noticias que darle: una buena y una mala, por eso**** por favor lean la nota del final ¿si? pero al final ¿eh?  
**

**En fin, a Leeer!!!**

**Capitulo 9: **_**Esa Noche… Esa Mañana**_

Edward Cullen

"_Edward me hirió mucho, me destruyó"_

"_Edward me hirió mucho, me destruyó"_

"_Edward me hirió mucho, me destruyó"_

"…_Me destruyó"_

"…_Me destruyó"_

Las palabras de Bella me traspasaron como una daga traspasa el corazón de un humano. En un principio me aleje de Bella para mantenerla a salvo, para que escenas como las de su cumpleaños no se repitieran jamás en su vida; pero haberla dejado, haberle mentido y dicho que no la amaba la hirió más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar…_La destruyó_.

Y todo era mi culpa: yo era el culpable de que estuviera como estaba, de que, emocionalmente, el motivo de mi existencia no fuera lo que alguna vez fue; era mi culpa lo que le pasaba así como todas sus desgracias.

Y el maldito de Jacob no tuvo ningún recato en castigarme besándola aun sabiendo que yo estaba cerca, viéndolos; y su mente… su mente me decía a gritos todos y cada uno de los detalles.

Gruñí cegado por los celos: debía ser yo y no ese perro pulgoso quien besara a Bella; debía ser yo quien la tuviera entre sus brazos en ese momento. Las ganas de ir a partirle el hocico a Jacob se convirtieron en mi prioridad durante un segundo, pero me contuve…

No podía hacerle daño a Jacob Black, no cuando yo mismo fui, me duele aceptarlo, quien empujó a Bella a sus brazos al irme; no cuando Jacob era el único escape de mi amada, su única oportunidad de ser feliz como humana, pero sobre todo, no porque hacerle daño al licántropo sería lastimarla aun más, terminar de destruirla.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – Jacob tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad cuando se separó de Bella lo suficiente para hablarle rozándole los labios.

Podía ver a través de la mente de él la sonrisa algo tímida y avergonzada de Bella, así como su sonrojo que la hacía ver, si eso era posible, aun más hermosa.

- Claro, vamos – Le contestó ella sin separarse ni un milímetro de él. Jacob se acercó para volver a besarla, pero no soporte más, di media vuelta y corrí rumbo a casa con el último pensamiento de Jacob gravado en mi mente.

"_El mejor hombre ganó"_

Destruí todo un sendero de arboles al comprender que él tenía razón: él había ganado y yo perdido, él era el chico a quien la dueña de mi existencia había elegido; Jacob Black era el mejor hombre para Bella.

Grite con frustración, todo mi ser estaba destrozado porque a pesar de todo, yo amo a Bella con cada átomo que me conforma.

Llegue a casa y entré como alma traída por el diablo, en una fracción de segundos mi familia ya estaba junto a mí.

- ¿Edward que ha pasado? – Preguntó Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué te vas? – Preguntó Alice - ¿Lograste hablar con Bella? No pude verla…

– Bella hizo su elección – Eso me salió más como un murmullo resentido que como una oración normal – Solo vine por mi coche, es más rápido.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Va a Denali – Les informó Alice mientras me dirigía al garaje y me subía a mi coche.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Esme preocupada, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y metiendo la mitad del cuerpo.

- ¡NO! – Mi tono fue más rudo de lo que pretendí. Esme salió del auto y cerró la puerta- Quiero estar solo – Pise el acelerador a todo lo que daba provocando un fuerte chirrido en los neumáticos antes de salir del garaje.

Necesitaba pensar con calma, en frio, y por supuesto en Forks no iba a lograrlo; no mientras en cada calle hubiera rastro de su delicioso aroma. Aunque claro, en Denali tampoco lograría mucho, lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo… Así volviera mañana, debo intentar pensar con claridad.

* * *

Bella Swan.

He de admitir que no era tan malo; o bueno ¿A quién trato de engañar? No era malo en lo absoluto, al contrario, Jacob es perfecto: es mi mejor amigo, me quiere y yo lo quiero más de lo que había imaginado, podía protegerme de Victoria (Aunque la idea de que se enfrente a ella no me hace ni pizca de gracia), está dispuesto a aceptarme tal y como estoy, y lo más importante, sabía que él jamás me abandonaría.

_Si, Jacob es perfecto para mi…_

Estacionó la moto frente a la casa de Charlie y esperó en silencio a que soltara mis brazos de alrededor de su cintura.

… _Pero yo no para él_. Y entre uno de mis muchos problemas, se hallaba el escalofrió que sentía hacía cierta perspectiva de una relación.

- ¿No vas a pasar? – Le pregunte bajándome de la moto y notando que él no se bajaba.

- Eh… si claro - ¿Por qué seguía tan inseguro? Ya lo había besado y le dije que quería ser _su chica_… aunque, quizás el impenetrable silencio que mantuve camino a casa le hubiera quitado la seguridad. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo si intentó mantener una conversación conmigo a no.

Lo deje en la cocina mientras subía a dejar mis cosas en la habitación. Tome mi tiempo para volver a bajar pero ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. Antes de voltearme y buscarlo con la mirada, escuché su risa desde la sala de estar.

- ¿Esta eres tú, Bella? – Preguntó

Oh oh… ese tono cómico no me gustó en lo más mínimo; me acerque rápidamente a él.

Estaba sentado en el suelo frente al mueble del televisor, el cual posee una gaveta que estaba abierta de par en par mostrando su contenido que consistía en portarretratos y álbumes fotográficos. Jacob tenía uno en sus manos y lo ojeaba.

- No sabía que practicaras Ballet – Exclamó riendo – Te vez bien con tutú.

- Dame eso Jacob –Exigí

- ¡No, en serio! – Se puso de pie e intentó parecer serio, cosa que no logró – Te veías muy… adorable ¿Qué te pasó Bella?

- Comencé a relacionarme contigo – Dije mordaz arrebatándole el álbum – Tendré que ponerle candado a esa gaveta – Masculle.

- ¡Que conste que estaba abierta! – Se defendió alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

- Que te compre quien no te conozca Jacob Black – Le respondí mitad en serio, mitad en broma. Él se rió con sarcasmo mientras yo me agachaba para guardar las fotos en la gaveta. Cuando me levente y me giré hacía él, veía fijamente la colección de pelicular de Charlie, que se hallaban en un mueble junto al televisor.

- Vemos una para celebrar que somos… eh… ¿Novios?

_Novios_… esa palabra, en el contexto utilizado, se me antojaba muy pero muy bien: yo, _novia_ de Jacob, se oía bien; y a su vez era algo que me hacía estremecer.

- Jake yo… preferiría que no fuéramos novios.

La sonrisa que había mantenido en su rostro desapareció, su faz se volvió una máscara fría, esa que tanto lo hacía parecerse a Sam

- ¿A no? – Inquirió como si no le importara, pero si lo hacía y a mí también me importaba.

- No lo tomes a mal Jacob – Le pedí – Si quiero salir contigo pero… solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida, y digamos que la forma en que todo acabó, en que me dejó… - Negué con la cabeza para sacarme a Edward de la cabeza. La máscara de su rostro desapareció y su expresión volvió a ser la de MI Jacob quien me abrazó con cariño. Yo le respondí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos como siempre hacía.

- Yo jamás te dejaré Bella – Me aseguró en un susurró - Nunca ¿Me oyes? – Asentí sin separarme de él – Bella, te prometo que jamás te haré daño, que siempre estaré ahí para ti, para protegerte en todo momento.

- Lo sé – Susurré – Pero creo que le agarré miedo a esa palabra.

- Entonces está bien, solo salgamos.

-Y luego, ya veremos – Agregue en un susurro, él sonrió y con suavidad depositó sus labios sobre los míos; no esperé ni un segundo para mover mis labios al compas de los suyos, fundiéndonos en un dulce beso.

- ¿Entonces, vemos la película? – Preguntó separándose de mí lo suficiente para preguntarlo.

* * *

Edward Cullen.

No importaba lo rápido que llevara el coche, no lograba dejar atrás lo que de verdad quería dejar: mi mente.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente una y otra vez, algunos felices, otros dolorosos, pero todos con un común denominados: Bella.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi: en la mente de Alice, y como me reí cuando ella me dijo que me enamoraría; luego, un par de meses después, me di cuenta, al conocerla, que mi hermana se había equivocado: no era un enamoramiento lo que sentía por Bella, era algo mucho más fuerte… era amor.

Mi mente mantuvo un recorrido de escenas pasadas: recordé aquella tarde en Port Ángeles cuando la conseguí perdida con esos patanes; la vez en el prado cuando la bese por primera vez, las noches en su habitación viéndola dormir, el baile del instituto el verano pasado y la noche en que volvimos de Italia, esa noche en la que le prometí explicaciones que luego ella no me dejó darle, esa noche en la que, luego de que Charlie me corriera de su casa, subí a su habitación para asegurarme de que durmiera bien.

Una noche en la que ella se había despertado varías veces para susurrar incoherencias, verme y decir que seguía soñando antes de caer dormida de nuevo; una noche que había pasado con lentitud dándole paso una mañana en la que, en medio de sus alucinaciones, la besé, y ella me respondió como si fuese exactamente con eso con que soñaba; pero sobre todo había sido esa mañana en la que el amor y el deseo me hicieron perder el control y olvidarme de cualquier tontería sobre mi alma.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo recordaban esa mañana en la que me volví suyo de por vida y en la que la hice mía, aunque solo hubiera sido por ese momento.

* * *

Alice Cullen

- Sigue sin contestas – Dijo Esme; llevaba toda la tarde marcando al número de Edward sin ningún resultado.

Me concentré nuevamente en mi hermano pero lo que vi no fue muy revelador.

- Sigue de camino a Denali pero ya no está tan seguro si ir con Tanya – Informé.

- Un suspiro general cubrió la sala, pero no era de alivio sino de frustración. A todos les frustraba no saber qué haría Edward, que pasaría; pero a ninguno más que a mí: Me molestaba no tener certeza de las cosas, es irritante que se me pasen por alto ciertos detalles para que, en momentos como ese, no pudiera ayudar como debía.

- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Busquemos a Bella!- Exclamó Emmett, él parecía decidido pero quería convencer a Carlisle – Ella debe saber porque se fue

- Saberlo no resolvería nada – Exclamó Rosalie.

- Al menos lo entenderíamos – Apoye a Emmett dispuesta a buscar las respuestas que no había podido ver.

- Aunque queramos, no podemos inmiscuirnos en un asunto de parejas – Opinó Jasper.

- Tienes razón: debemos dejar que lo resuelvan – Acotó Carlisle.

- ¡NO! – Contradijo Esme. – Sea como sea, lo que hayan hablado ha destruido a Edward, y eso ya es algo que involucra a la familia - Su tono no aceptaba replica alguna- No estoy dispuesta a pasar los próximos años viendo mal a Edward, sin saber porque está así, o si pude ayudar para que las cosas se solucionaran.

- No creo que podamos ayudar, y en cualquier caso, no iré a hablar con Bella – Se negó Rosalie.

- Nunca te pedimos que lo hicieras – Le espete con frialdad, luego vi a Jasper y Carlisle, ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien, vamos – dijo Emmett a Esme y a mí; nosotros sí que nos meteríamos en sus asuntos, fueran o no privados, pero no dejaríamos que Edward sufriera si había posibilidad de que no fuera así.

Subimos al Jeep de Emmett, era mejor llegar en coche que corriendo, por si Charlie estaba en la casa; y una vez más, yo debía hablar de suposiciones porque no podía tener una visión sobre nuestra llegada a la casa de Bella…¡UICH! ¡Como me frustra esta ceguera!

* * *

Bella Swan

Las cosas dentro que mi habían mejorado, pero no tanto como para ver alguna comedía romántica, así que Jacob y yo habíamos optado por poner en el DVD _Drag Me To Hell_. No sé cuando diablos había comprado Charlie esa película, pero estaba totalmente segura que era la primera vez que la veía, y no es que yo fuese inmune a las películas de terror, pero por lo general no me asustaban, aunque esta en particular había logrado sacarme un buen grito y unos cuantos respingos, sin contar que me había abrazado fuertemente a Jacob.

Jake estaba a mi lado en el sofá de dos plazas, él me había pasado el brazo por el hombro y yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho haciéndome dar saltitos cuando él se sobresaltaba.

La película nos había atrapado por completo, aunque de vez en cuando el desviaba la atención del televisor para besarme el cabello. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando empezó a oscurecer, así que tampoco nos molestamos en encender ninguna de las luces de la casa. El bol que había contenido palomitas estaba ahora en el suelo, Jacob se las había acabado antes de que los créditos iniciales terminaran. Yo no quise comerlas porque había sentido algo así como asco o nauseas al verlas.

El desenlace de la película estaba cerca y la escena tenía esa clásica música que pone los nervios de punta e indica que algo malo iba a pasar. Contuve la respiración y no fui la única, Jacob también lo hizo, la tensión y el suspenso de la película eran palpables en nosotros que esperábamos expectantes y…

-¿Bella?

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! – Gritamos los dos al escuchar esa voz; la luz se encendió encandilándonos, haciendo que nos lleváramos las manos a los ojos para protegerlos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Charlie preocupado.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamé enderezándome en el sofá.

- Hola Charlie – Saludó Jacob con su habitual sonrisa, luego volteó la mirada al televisor y exclamó con falso enojo – Genial, nos hiciste perdernos el final.

- ¿Qué veían? – Preguntó, note que Charlie parecía dividido entre la alegría por conseguirme con Jacob, y contrariado por el mismo motivo; tal como harían muchos padres en esa situación.

- _Drag Me To Hell_ – Conteste. Él asintió y se fue a la cocina, de seguro a buscar la cena.

- No he preparado nada – Me disculpe – Pero si quieres puedo…

- No, pediré Pizza – Dijo desde la cocina - ¡Quédate a cenar Jacob! – Le invitó.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó sonriente, luego me susurró – Espera a que Charlie y Billy se enteren – Jacob sonreía abiertamente, de seguro imaginándose el momento, no me costó mucho trabajo saber a qué se refería- Se pondrán felices…

- Si, conociéndolos, nadie en Forks y LaPush será ajeno a esto. Te apuesto a que en un día lo difunden – Dije.

- A mi no me molestaría – Dijo él – Así le quedarían claras las cosas a algunos tontos como Mike Newton – Por su tono de voz pensé que en realidad Mike no era quien le preocupaba; y me pregunte si se refería a Edward pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

De repente la sonrisa de Jacob desapareció, en cambio se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente, me preocupe.

- Jake...-Comencé con tono de advertencia.

- Chupasangres – Susurró intentando relajarse. Vio el pánico en mi rostro por lo que agregó – La Médium y otros dos.

- ¿Alice? – Me obligue a no preguntarme por Edward, él no tenía nada que ir a buscar a mi casa.

- Si – Dijo Jacob. Respiró profundo un par de veces y luego preguntó – Están a punto de llegar tu… -Respiró de nuevo - ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

- Solo espero que vengan para decirme que Victoria está muerta- Contesté con una sonrisa.

- No creo que sea por eso – Sonrió con tristeza- Será mejor que me vaya

- No – Me negué de inmediato. El timbre sonó justo en ese momento.

- Bella están tocando – Informó Charlie desde la cocina, ¡Como si no lo supiera! -.-¡

- ¡Ya voy! – Exclame para Charlie y mis visitas, luego baje la voz y me dirigía Jake – No es justo que te vayas… además, Charlie te invitó a cenar ¿Qué voy a decirle cuando llegue la pizza y vea que tú no estás?

Rodó los ojos pero se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, esta vez con los brazos cruzados en señal de descontento.

Fui hacia la puerta preguntándome que querrían hablar los Cullen conmigo; en realidad se me ocurrían cientos de tema, pero cada uno tan improbable como el anterior.

Abrí la puerta al fin llevándome una ligera sorpresa, ya sabía que Alice estaba ahí, pero no había imaginado a Emmett y Esme, creo que es la primera vez que estos dos iban a mi casa.

- ¿Pasó algo?- Fue mi primera pregunta, temía por la respuesta: aunque no quisiera mantener absolutamente nada con Edward, no dudaría si debiera volver a correr en su busca.

- Tranquila – Contestó Alice – No ha pasado nada grave.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó Esme – Quisiéramos hablar contigo – Me sentí estúpida por no haberles pedido antes que entrara; me hice a un lado para darles paso, pero al ver como fruncían la nariz con repulsión al entrar, recordé porque no había pensado en dejarlos entrar: había un hombre lobo en mi sala.

- Tu casa huele a perro – Dijo Emmett con asco.

- Te agradecería que dejes los comentarios despectivos - Le regañé, el gruñó.

- Claro, eso explica algunas cosas – Susurró Alice para sí misma. Les pedía a los Cullen que esperaran un momento y fui a la sala. Mi padre y Jacob veían un partido de hockey, pero este último giró a verme apenas puse un pie cerca.

- Esme, Emmett y Alice vinieron de visita – Le informé a Charlie.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie para ir a saludarlos.

- Si – Conteste. Jacob también se levantó y se acercó a mí luego de que mi padre fuera con los Cullen.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó tomándome la mano.

- Perfectamente – Conteste sabiendo a que se refería – Me tomó de la barbilla y con suavidad hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Bella… - Me reprendió.

- No te miento, estoy bien – Aseguré. Él asintió y me soltó la barbilla.- ¿Vienes?

- Si quieres – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros intentando mostrarse tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que sus manos tenían un ligero temblor entre las mías. Lo hale hasta el pasillo de entrada sin soltarnos de las manos: él no quería y a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Charlie conversaba con los Cullen muy animado, sin embargo no pasó por alto nuestras manos, y creo que los demás tampoco.

- Papá, ellos vinieron a hablar conmigo ¿recuerdas? – Lo corrí

- Como digas -Respondió distraído volviendo a la sala sin apartar su mirada de la mano que unía a la de Jake.

Invite a los Cullen a pasar a la cocina para que se sentaran en la mesa que ahí había, cada uno tomó una silla dejándome la ultima libre a mí.

- Lo siento Jacob, debes irte – Dijo Alice seria.

- Es una lástima que aquí no des ordenes – Contestó él acido, dirigiéndose a la barra del lavaplatos, para sentarse en ella con una pierna cayendo libremente y la otra flexionada permitiéndole apoyar su brazo en la rodilla dándole un aire de Sexy despreocupación. – Los escuchamos Cullen, no tenemos toda la noche.

- ¡Jacob! – Le reñí

- Es la verdad – Dijo Sonriendo ligeramente. Esme lo miró un segundo y luego me miró, suspiró y, por primera vez desde que la conozco, vi profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

- Bella – Comenzó con su melodiosa voz – Quizás Carlisle tenga razón y esto no sea asunto nuestro…

- Pues no se metan – Masculló Jacob, pero aparte del gruñido de Emmett nadie más dio señal de haberlo escuchado.

-… Pero – Continuó Esme impasible – Necesitamos saber qué pasó con Edward, ¿De qué hablaron esta tarde? – Jake gruñó

- ¿E…Edward? – Parpadeé un par de veces antes de comprender del todo la pregunta.- ¿Esta tarde?

- Si, sabemos que fue a verte a la salida del instituto, pero luego Alice no pudo ver más – Dijo Emmett, esta vez Jacob se movió incomodo, giré a verlo.

- ¿Tu sabias que él estaba cerca?- Pregunte.

- Sabía que había una sanguijuela cerca, pero no tenía certeza de que fuera él.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Reclame molesta.

- Con lo que estábamos hablando en ese momento, no tenía ganas de cambiar de tema – Fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Me preguntó, él también frunció el ceño - ¿Saber que estaba ahí importa acaso? ¿Te hubiera hecho no decir nada de lo que me dijiste? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Lo pensé durante un segundo, si hubiera sabido que Edward estaba ahí, quizás solo hubiera retrasado el momento de hablar con Jacob, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y Edward no lograría cambiarlo, o al menos eso pensaba yo, en realidad nunca lo sabría.

- No – Dije al fin. Tres vampiros me miraron con una mezcla de desconcierto, confusión y sorpresa en el rostro – Quizás solo hubiera cambiado el lugar y el momento, pero no mi decisión – Jacob pareció complacido por esa respuesta, pero fue el único.

- Bella, necesitamos saber que fue lo que ocurrió a la salida del instituto – Pidió Alice – Solo así comprenderemos porque Edward se fue a Denali.

_Porque no le intereso_-Pensé con amargura-_porque solo esperaba la excusa perfecta para volverse a ir sin sentir remordimiento luego_.

- Jacob y yo hemos comenzado una…relación – Conteste – Pero en realidad no se porque se habrá ido.

- ¡Edward te ama! – Rugió Emmett.

-¡Si la amara no la hubiera dejado la primera vez! – Rugió Jacob poniéndose de pie de golpe, sus manos temblaron violentamente mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada la cual este le devolvía enseñando los dientes de forma amenazante.

- ¡Jacob tranquilízate! – Le ordené – Y tu Emmett siéntate – Ambos obedecieron mascullando cosas que mi poco desarrollado oído humano no escuchó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Charlie asomándose a la cocina, atraído por los gritos y viendo de reojo a Jacob y Emmett

- Los chicos tuvieron un impase, nada porque alterarse – Intervino Esme, viendo los aludidos de manera significativa. Charlie asintió, pero esperamos a que estuviera frente al televisor para continuar la conversación.

- ¿No sabes porque Edward te dejó cierto? – Preguntó Esme con voz dulce.

- Todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su partida me lo explicó segundos antes – Dije con tono frio.

- Quizás no sepas lo que deberías saber – Terció Alice.

- ¡Se todo lo que necesito saber para decidir que no lo quiero en mi vida!- Exclamé con voz sombría. Esme se puso de pie de golpe, estaba molesta; y me sorprendió: nunca la había visto así.

- Bien Bella – dijo – Si esa es tu decisión, será mejor que nos vallamos – Emmett y Alice también se pusieron de pie.

- Veo que tú olor no fue lo único que cambió en ti – Dijo Emmett con cierto resentimiento. Los tres desfilaron fuera de la cocina, siendo Alice la ultima en salir, no sin antes mirarme con tristeza y ver a Jacob con enojo.

Los escuché despidiéndose de Charlie a la vez que Jacob se sentó en una silla junto a mí y me tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, sabiendo lo difícil que había sido esta conversación para mí.

Charlie acompañó a los Cullen a la puerta, ya que escuchaba su voz desde ahí; mientras yo pensaba en lo que había dicho: ¿En verdad no quería a Edward en mi vida? Si, si lo quería, era estúpido decir lo contrario, pero no quería que hiciese de mi lo que se le antojara, no quería que tuviese el poder de herirme fácilmente, eso no lo quería.

- Jacob… - Le llamé intrigada por lo que había dicho Emmett antes de irse - ¿De verdad huelo distinto? – Pregunté.

- Ummm… déjame ver – Alzó mi mano enlazado con la suya y la acercó a su nariz, inspiró profundo varias veces, de verdad que parecía concentrado - Si – Dijo al fin – Es un cambio muy sutil, en realidad.

- Porque crees que… - Comencé alarmada.

- Quien sabe – Se encogió de hombros, besó el punto en que nuestras manos se unían haciéndome sonreír, y luego las posó sobre la mesa también sonriendo – No parece causa de un factor externo, sino de algo natural, quizás un cambio hormonal – Sonrió aun más ante mi cara de pánico – Descuida Bella, sigues oliendo magnifico.

- También tu hueles bien – Le devolví, aunque no estaba mucho más tranquila. Él lo notó y se abalanzó con un rápido movimiento sobre mis labios, lo atrape y le devolví el beso, aunque aun no me acostumbraba del todo a que tuviésemos esa cercanía.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Bella – Aseguró separándose un poco para hablar rozando mis labios, sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien cortó las distancias… si, no me había acostumbrado aun, pero quería hacerlo.

- ¿Bella, de quien es esa moto negra escondida tras un arbusto? – Preguntó Charlie, parecía seguir en la puerta. Jake y yo nos separamos con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en los labios; él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Prefieres que la ponga en el Garaje, Suegro?

________________________OOO________________

**Wow, ¿largo no?**

**Esta vez si que me inspire xD...**

**Ok ok, no me maten por lo que puse, y si, no leyeron mal: Edward y Bella tuvieron relaciones u.u **_Alisea_** había comentado en el capi dos si era cierto que Bella lo había soñado... pues ya ven que no n.n y aunque suana algo loco, esta inspirado en algo real que le sucedió a una amiga... Ella tuvo relaciones con su novio y no estaba drogada ni nada, pero no lo recordaba, al principio fue algo muy vergonzoso, pero necesitó ayuda psiquiatrica para recordar...Al parecer era que ella no estaba preparada y su inconciente se encargó de borrarlo, por eso de "_la mente recuerda lo que quiere recordar_"... Claro que Bella no llegara a tanto, pero para eso tienen que leer el ultimo capi...**

**Y ahi está la cuestion, esa es mi primera noticia, LA MALA: El proximo es el ultimo capi de _La Chica Lobo_**

**¡¡¡Pero no me maten!!! esperen a LA BUENA NOTICIA: habrá una secuela**

**¿Porque espere hasta ahora para decircelo? Pues, sinceramente le hechare la culpa a mi hermana ¬¬ **

**La Chica Lobo comence a escribirla iba visualizandola como como un fics completo; la escribo en unos cuadernos y luego la trancribo a la compu; en fin, en los cuadernos voy por el capi 28... mi hermana que ya la ha leido, me convenció esta semana para que cortará el fics en el capi 10, porque a partir del 11 a pesar de seguir siendo Jake&Bella, la tematica tiene cierto cambio, un pequeño giro... De eso ya les hablare luego :D En fin, estuve releyendo y mi hermana tiene razon :)**

**Espero que no les moleste u.u y si les molesta... no me maten xD**

**Ahora si..._Lau_**_: Si... ya le tocaba perder a Edward n.n jajajaja pobreshito xD_

**Espero sus comentarios n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE Sorry TT

**Hola a Todos!!!!!!!**

**Lamento que esto no sea el capitulo que están esperando; pero no podía dejarlos con la espera sin saber que sucede u.u**

**Pues verán resulta que mi mejor amigo metió en la compu de la biblioteca del liceo su pendrive, y como las carpetas no le abrían, me pidió el mío haber si era su pendrive, el mío tampoco abrió, así que fuimos a la dirección y le pedimos la computadora a la secretaria; cuando abrí el pendrive quería matarlo: La compu de la biblioteca tiene un virus que aunque deja las carpetas, borra los archivos que hay dentro de esta y tanto el pendrive de él como el mío quedaron infectado además de la computadora de la dirección u.u**

**El caso es, que en ese pendrive tenía documentos importantes como mi proyecto de investigación sin el cual no puedo graduarme T__T y todos mis fics, entre otras cosas….**

**Con respecto a los fics, La Chica Lobo la tenía guardada en mi compu pero hasta el capitulo 8; el 9 e Inercia los recupere gracias a FF; pero el 10 que ya estaba listo tengo que volverlo a transcribir…**

**Prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para tenerlo a más tardar el lunes; y de verdad discúlpenme u.u En estos momentos no quiero más que matar a mi mejor amigo :**

**¡¡¡DISCULPENME!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos u.u**


	11. Resultados

**Hola ... :D**

**Se que dije que para el lunes, pero ayer tuve que hacer muchas tareas atrasadas y no pude terminar el final de capi; pero aqui está, el capi más largo de todos listo para terminar La Chica Lobo... n.n espero les gusté**

**Capitulo 10: **_**Resultados**_

Bella Swan

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo una vez más, no cabía en mí por la frustración que sentía al verme: estaba hinchada, horriblemente hinchada en el área del vientre. Charlie me decía que estaba reteniendo líquidos, por eso hacía unos cinco días que no dejaba de crecer; lo bueno es que hoy por fin me entregarían los resultados de los análisis que me había hecho hacía un par de días.

Y pensar que todo había ocurrido a dos días de comenzar a salir con Jacob: habíamos ido al cine en Port Ángeles; y a mitad de la película había gritado por una fuerte punzada en el vientre; Jake y yo tuvimos que salir de la sala, cuando esas punzadas se hicieron un poco más frecuentes y agudas, y de repente, así como había comenzado, terminó.

Al final tuve que convencerlo de que no me llevara al médico, pero aun así, no pude evitar que le hablara de eso a Charlie quien se mostró preocupado, y tras mucho esfuerzo pude convencerlo de que estaba bien; sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, me note el vientre ligeramente más grande, _nada de qué preocuparse_ había pensado en ese momento pero desistí a esa idea al notar que seguía creciendo un poco más con cada día que pasaba.

Así que, al tercer día, cuando llegue al crítico caso de tener que usar mi pantalón más ancho para ir al instituto a presentar la última prueba porque los demás no me cerraban, Charlie me dio dos opciones: o iba al médico por mi propio pie y me hacía exámenes completos; o me llevaba él esposada y en la patrulla a consulta con el Doctor Cullen. Obviamente elegí la opción menos vergonzosa: la primera. Aunque yo no creía que eso fuera retención de líquidos, me preocupaba pensar que las punzadas ocasionales se debían a algún tipo de tumor o algo peor.

Así que, apenas tuviera los resultados de los análisis en la mano, iría con el Doctor Gerandy y le pediría que me diera algo para mejorarme. No quería involucrar a Carlisle porque desde la conversación con Alice, Emmett y Esme, prefiero mantener ciertas distancias con los Cullen por mi salud emocional, y al parecer, aunque obviamente por algún otro motivo, ellos pensaban igual.

Me arreglé bien los pants para luego correr hacía el frente de la casa donde Jacob me esperaba en el Golf para llevarme al hospital.

- En dos días es la graduación, y si sigo así, pareceré un balón – Me queje a modo de saludo.

- Entonces no descartare la opción de tener que llevarte rodando – Se burló Jacob, le golpee el hombro por su mal chiste y el arrancó el auto.

Charlie se había tomado mejor que bien el hecho que Jake y yo saliéramos; de hecho casi hace una fiesta nacional de eso; sin embargo puso el grito en el cielo con el asunto de la moto de Jacob y casi le da un infarto cuando este le dijo que me había traído del instituto en ella. Y a pesar de que, por lo general, Charlie es un padre muy relajado, estaba muy serio cuando le amenazó de hacerlo pasar la noche en la comisaría si volvía a montarme en esa "_enviada del diablo"_ Jacob no dejaba de asentir y aceptar todas las condiciones que se le imponían pero apenas estuvimos solos, me aseguró que no me detendría si quería dar un paseo en moto.

Jake me estuvo platicando sobre algunos chismes sin importancia de La Push, pero cuando estacionó el auto frente al hospital, su rostro me pedía disculpas.

- Debo volver a la reserva, encontramos un nuevo rastro de Victoria y Sam me pidió que estuviera ahí.

- Eh… Bueno, está bien – Dije algo preocupada – Prométeme que si se encuentran con ella, no harás algo estúpido.- Él solo rodó los ojos.

- Prometo que no hare nada DEMASIADO estúpido – recalcó sonriendo le reprendí con la mirada, y rió antes de contestar con dulzura – Estaré bien Bells – Me aseguró besándome en forma de despedida - Llama a Bill cuando estés por salir y vendré por ti.

- De acuerdo – Acepte besándolo nuevamente antes de salir del auto para correr y ponerme bajo un techo que me cubriera de la lluvia - ¡Nos vemos luego! – Exclame en voz alta despidiéndome con la mano mientras el auto se marchaba, estaba seguro que su agudo oído me habría escuchado.

Me dirigí a la recepción y tuve que hacer una pequeña cola de cuatro personas para pedir una cita con el Doctor Gerandy. Era la segunda así que me apresuré al área del laboratorio para solicitar los resultados de los exámenes.

Mientras caminaba, sentí la mirada de un par de enfermeras que cuchicheaban entre sí, fruncí el ceño mientras me dirigía a ellas al notar que me señalaban con lo que intentaba ser disimulo.

Una de ellas, que si no me equivocaba, se llamaba Cecil, se apresuró a la casillita donde se daba entrega a los resultados; la otra, una mujer mayor a la que no le recordaba el nombre, me siguió con la mirada.

- Vienes por tus exámenes ¿no Bella? – Preguntó Cecil buscándolos entre los archivos; la otra enfermera exclamó con aparente voz dulce.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Charlie Bella?

- ¿Tomarse qué? – Cuestione confusa.

- Todo esto, supongo que los exámenes son para un chequeo de rutina, así que no creo que no se lo hayas dicho…

- Aunque tampoco es que lo estés ocultando – Le completó Cecil mirándome significativamente y entregándome los resultados.

Las miré feo a las dos, quizás ambas se habían vuelto locas, o tal vez tanto chismorrear en los pasillos del hospital causara graves daños al cerebro; en cualquier caso, mejor irme no sea que fuera contagioso.

Mientras me alejaba de las dos chismosas, desdoblé la hoja de los resultados y me dispuse a ojearlos, y no tuve más que leer las dos primeras líneas para comprender a que se referían esas mujeres. Me paralicé por completo y deje de respirar: eso debía ser un error, era imposible que lo que esa prueba reflejara fuese cierto.

Baje la cabeza para mirarme el vientre con espanto… ¿_y ahora que haría?_

* * *

Edward Cullen

Horrible, así me sentía. Las cosas en casa de Tanya no eran como las imagine: la preocupación de todos solo me hacía recordar el motivo por el que había dejado mi casa y mi vida en Forks.

Por eso estaba en la copa de ese árbol del bosque que bordeaba la casa de Tanya; porque quería estar lo más lejos posible de ellos; incluso había dejado el celular: Esme no paraba de llamarme para saber de mi, y yo lo único que quería era tranquilidad… y olvido.

- No deberías estar aquí – Dijo Tanya desde el suelo. No le respondí, no quería más pláticas sobre lo que había hecho, sobre volver y buscar a Bella u olvidarla. ¿Por qué no podían dejarme hundir en ese maldito mar infernal en el que me hallaba? ¿Qué ganaban intentando mantenerme a flote? ¡Nada! Y yo tampoco.

"_Sé que no te guste que nos preocupemos por ti, pero no es algo que podamos olvidar"_ escuché lo que pensaba, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba en la copa del árbol, junto a mí.

- Podrían intentarlo al menos – Masculle. La vi rodar los ojos.

- Si fuese yo quien se comportara así, como si no tuviese deseos de seguir viviendo, ¿Dejarías de preocuparte por mi solo porque te lo pida? – Me preguntó sabiendo perfectamente mi respuesta, ella sonrió al ver que le daba la razón con mi silencio.

- Los vampiros no olvidamos Edward – Susurró atrapando mis manos entre las suyas y acercándose poco a poco a mi rostro – Pero podemos aprender a sobrellevar los recuerdos, incluso los más dolorosos…

- No es tan fácil – Susurré desviando el rostro, ella volvió a poner la distancia entre ambos entendiendo perfectamente el gesto.

- Lo sé – Esta vez su voz era melancólica – Pero créeme, no es imposible… yo también eh sufrido por amor Edward – Volví a verla con disculpas en mis ojos – Pero de una u otra forma, es algo que con que se aprende a luchar hasta… eh… no superarse, pero al menos si sobrellevarse.

Tanya hablaba con tristeza haciéndome sentir culpable por ello.

* * *

Bella Swan

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosas contra mi piel empapándome, pero yo no lo notaba; no sentía el agua ni el frio ni el viento que soplaba furioso, ni escuchaba a las personas que decían que iba a resfriarme.

La hoja con los resultados de los exámenes seguía en mi mano, estaba totalmente mojada y la tinta se había corrido, pero aun así podía leerse el resultado… podía leerse mi condena.

Los recuerdos se habían agolpado en mi mente intentando explicarme el porqué de ese _"positivo"_:

Todo había sucedido la noche en que volvimos de Italia, o bueno, decía noche porque aun estaba medio dormida, pero los débiles rasgos del sol entraban por la ventana.

- ¿Estás despierta? – Me había preguntado él inclinándose sobre mí para que su rostro quedase sobre el mío. Era imposible que él estuviera ahí, porque desde hacía meses que no tenía noticias suyas, ni de su familia.

- No – Respondí con voz somnolienta – Si lo estuviera no estarías aquí.

- Aquí estoy Bella – Me había asegurado acercándose para besarme la frente, me estremecí ante el contacto con sus labios fríos e instintivamente alcé el rostro para besarlo; si era un sueño ¿Qué importaba si lo besaba una vez más? Al fin y al cabo, al despertar, de todas formas sentiría el dolor del agujero en mi pecho.

El notó por los que iban y me besó en los labios; los suyos se movían de forma dulce pero yo no quería un beso así, lo profundicé pasándome de la raya al basarlo de forma salvaje, mis piernas rodearon su cintura con fuerza (ya que ahora estaba sobre mí) y mis brazos se aferraron a su nuca.

Me prepare para el rechazo, espere a que me detuviera como siempre lo había hecho cuando me extralimitaba; pero no lo hizo, en cambio el correspondió mi beso de la misma forma, paseando sus manos por mi cintura y piernas… otra señal de que, sin duda, estaba soñando.

Dejó de besarme los labios, pero con los suyos recorrió mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello; su piel seguía fría, pero estaba tan encendido como yo. Mis manos temblorosas por la excitación le desabotonaron el primer botón de la camisa y seguí con el segundo esperando a que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo, sus labios ahora recorrían mi clavícula haciéndome emitir un suave gemido y sus manos alzaban con cuidado mi camisón de dormir.

Mis manos se animaron ante esto y logré abrir el resto de los botones con más agilidad, sus pectorales eran perfectos como todo él sus músculos bien marcados podían ser fácilmente la envidia de cualquier modelo. Paseé mis manos por su pecho y abdomen, sonriendo al notar que se estremecía. Dejó mi camisón a medio quitar para quitarse él la camisa.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- Susurró en mi oído mordiéndome ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, me arquee más hacía él, exigiéndole más cercanía entre ambos.

Sus manos disfrutaban subiendo lentamente el camisón pero ya me estaba desesperando, me alcé un poco y me lo quité por encima de la cabeza y lo tiré junto a su camisa sin importarme que yo no soy de esas chicas que dormían con sujetador, pero para que importarme si esa noche, o bueno, esa mañana, Él conocería cada rincón de mi cuerpo, lo exploraría con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua seca y helada; esa mañana me volvería entera y totalmente suya, y el sería mío, solo mío, aunque fuese solo un sueño y al despertar me encontrase sola en mi habitación con ese agujero que él había creado en mi pecho

Pero no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad, la deseada y a su vez maldita realidad.

¿Por qué Edward no había podido irse y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarme luchando no solo contra su doloroso recuerdo, sino también con eso?

Lo había corrido de mi vida para poder sanar el agujero en su corazón como debía ser, y no de forma enfermiza como hubiera ocurrido si él se quedaba, pero ¿Cómo luchar contra _eso… con eso?_

Me aferré a un poste de luz con todas mis fuerzas, llorando con la misma intensidad de la feroz lluvia que caía sobre mí. Edward se había ido, si, pero me había dejado algo para que jamás pudiera olvidarlo, me había dejado algo de lo que no podría desligarme nunca: un hijo

La sola palabra en pensamiento mi hizo estremecer, las piernas me temblaron dejándome caer al suelo aun aferrada al poste de luz. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirada, pero no salí de mi hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme

- ¿Bella? – Alcé la mirada solo lo suficiente para ver quién era: Mike había estacionado la suburban al otro lado de la calle y se había bajado con prisa y preocupación en el rostro. Del asiento del copiloto salió Ángela a toda prisa, ella también estaba muy preocupada por mí.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar los vidrios del auto para que este no se mojara, o ponerse el impermeable para resguardarse de la lluvia. Cruzaron la calle corriendo sin preocuparse por mirar hacia los lados, no, ambos solo se preocupaban por mí, tal y como un verdadero amigo lo haría al ver a alguien presentado una escena tan miserable como yo lo hacía. Y en cambio yo, no me detuve en pensar si quiera porque Ángela estaba en la suburban de Mike; quizás él la había encontrado y se ofreció a llevarla para que no se mojara con la lluvia; o quizás Ángela había asesinado a Ben y Mike llevaba el cadáver en la camioneta; sinceramente, no me importaba, solo podía pensar en lo que llevaba dentro, y en el maldito vampiro que lo dejó ahí.

- ¿Bella que tienes? – Ya estaban junto a mí y el tono de Ángela era de angustia mientras que entre los dos intentaban ponerme de pie, pero yo me aferré aun más al poster sin dejar de llorar ¿Cómo se suponía que debía afrontar todo esto?

- Bella, por favor… - Me pidió Mike, en su voz se palpaba lo mismo que en la de Ángela: Angustia, sentí una ligera sensación de culpa por eso, pero no me detuve a pensar mucho en ella.

- No… déjenme en paz – Mascullé sin soltarme, mi voz estaba quebrada en su totalidad.

- Vamos Bella, sabes que no te dejaremos así – Suplicó Ang arrodillándose junto a mi; la mire, el día anterior ella me había dicho que iría a la peluquería para hacerse un peinado de prueba para la graduación, quizás por eso Mike la llevaba; y gracias a mi su peinado se había vuelto un desastres, la lluvia se lo había destruido pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Mike la imitó agachándose a mi lado, él también se mostraba más preocupado por mi persona que por la posibilidad de que él mismo cogiera una pulmonía ahí…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Susurró Mike - ¿Fuiste al médico?

- ¿No es retención de líquidos? – Se alarmó Ángela - ¿Es algo peor? - Me tensé y solté del poste la mano que sostenía los resultados de los exámenes; ella los tomó y leyó para luego mirarme boquiabierta y volver a observar la hoja con asombro e incredulidad. Su reacción solo hizo que me sintiera peor, pero no fue comparado con cómo me sentí al ver al dolor en los ojos de Mike, al tomar la hoja y leerla.

- ¿Embarazada? – Preguntó él totalmente incrédulo. Asentí con un gemido por el llanto, escucharlo era aun más terrible que leerlo o pensarlo; era como la confirmación de una enfermedad terminal.

Ángela se apresuró a abrazarme; solté la otra mano del poste y me aferré a ella mientras mi llanto incrementaba. Mike dudó un par de segundos, estaba muy herido, lo sabía ya que él siempre había gustado de mí; sin embargo también me abrazó sin que Áng y yo nos soltáramos. Ninguno de nosotros se detuvo a pensar en lo que pudieran opinar las personas que pasaban por ahí, al ver a tres adolescentes arrodillados y abrazados en la acera de la calle, en medio de un fuerte aguacero.

- Quizás la prueba se equivocó – Susurró Mike, aunque noté que no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, sin embargo Ángela si lo consideró, se soltó de mí e hizo que Mike nos soltara, luego me obligó a mirarla.

- Mike tiene razón – Intentó animarme – El vientre de una mujer embarazada no crece tan rápido – Dijo y agregó – Seis días… por favor Bella, hace una semana estabas tan plana como yo, sin duda es otra cosa.

Pero yo negué con la cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de Áng había puesto para intentar subirme el ánimo mientras explicaba su teoría, desapareciera.

- No chicos, estoy segura de que el examen no se equivoca – Balbuceé. En realidad no tenía forma de estarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que era cierto; y en realidad ¿Qué sabía yo de embarazos en los que el padre es vampiro? Nada, no sabía nada. De hecho siempre había pensado que los vampiros no podían reproducirse sexualmente; así que bien el bebe podía estar dentro de mí, creciendo a un ritmo anormal, tal como creció Jacob con su licantropía.

Emití un fuerte respingo que asustó a mis amigos: ¡JACOB! Debía decírselo; ¿Cómo no hacerlo si hasta mi olor había cambiado? Si, ahora todo tenía sentido:

"_No parece causa de un factor externo, sino de algo natural, quizás un cambio hormonal"_

Un estremecimiento seguido de un ataque de histeria se apoderaron de mi, Mike y Ángela se miraron asustados, y esta vez si me obligaron a levantarme y sujetándome firme entre los dos, me llevaron hasta la suburban. Áng se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero, hundí mi rostro en su hombro arruinando su blusa aun más con mis lágrimas, Mike se puso al volante y arrancó el auto.

El solo pensar Jacob y su reacción cuando se lo dijera, me había causado tal ataque de histeria: solo teníamos una semana saliendo y quizás no querría volver a verme en su vida y lo peor de todo es que no podría culparlo si eso pasaba.

- Ya Bella, todo estará bien – Intentó consolarme Ángela; luego se dirigió a Mike preocupada – No creo que debamos dejarla sola en su casa, hay que llamar a Charlie.

No escuché la respuesta de Mike, porque apenas tuve conciencia de lo que había dicho, me negué:

- ¡NO! … ¡estoy bien! Yo… ¡Tengo que ir a La Push!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Mike confundido – No Bella, ni lo sueñes – Se negó

- Por favor, debo hablar con Jacob – Le supliqué; Mike frunció el rostro enojado.

- Bella, no estás en condiciones – Intentó convencerme Ángela.

- No – Volví a negar, respiré profundo intentando normalizar mi voz aun quebrado por el llanto – Escuchen, quizás ustedes no lo vean tan importante, pero yo DEBO hablar con Jacob, él siempre ha estado ahí para mi… - Mike masculló algo que sonó como _yo también_ pero que ignore – y debe ser el primero en enterarse, y por mi boca, no porque lo escuche por ahí.

- No te decimos que no hables con él - Acotó Ángela – Solo que no ahora, no estás en condiciones

- Está bien – Dije reacia, no me ganarían tan fácilmente – Si no van a llevarme, bien… ¡MIKE DETEN EL AUTO! – Le grité, él frenó de golpe por el susto, haciendo que nos impulsáramos hacía adelante, yo me golpeé contra el asiento del piloto, pero no me importó, me enderecé rápidamente y me apresuré a abrir la puerta -… me iré caminando.

-¿Estás loca? – Me recriminó él.

- Bella espera – Ángela me detuvo tomando mi brazo con firmeza. Suspiró abatido y exclamó – Está bien – Dijo alargándose para cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- Mike estaba incrédulo - ¿Tú también te volviste loca?

- ¿Prefieres que se valla caminando? – Su tono no permitía replica alguna, sonreí de lado, Mike tendría que llevarme y punto. Él asintió de mala gana y a la primera de cambio tomó el camino a la reserva de los Quileutes.

De Forks a La Push solo hay quince minutos de carretera, minutos en los que Mike se encargó de dejar más que claro su inconformidad con llevarme hasta allá. Por mi parte no dije nada en todo el camino, pero me sentí culpable cuando la brisa de la carretera hizo estornudar a Ángela que apenas fue la primera de una cadena de estornudos por parte de los tres; fue entonces que me di cuenta que los tres estábamos empapados por mi culpa.

En La Push no llovía como en Forks, pero aun así la suave llovizna obstaculizaba la visión por el parabrisas. Le indiqué a Mike el camino hasta la casa de Jacob, él atendió a mis indicaciones sin emitir palabra alguna; una vez en casa de Jake, estacionó el auto enfrente.

- Te acompaño – Se ofreció él de inmediato acomodándose el impermeable y saliendo del auto antes de que pudiera negarme. Yo también me arreglé el impermeable (cosa que no había hecho antes) y bajé mientras Áng susurraba algo como que mejor se quedaba ahí esperándonos.

Llame a la puerta con Mike a mi lado y escuchamos la voz de Billy pidiendo que pasáramos. Mike me miró esperando dubitativo a que yo abriera la puerta; lo hice y entré, él se apresuró a seguirme con algo de precaución e incomodidad.

- ¡Bella que gusto! - Exclamó Billy acercándose en su silla de ruedas - ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó preocupado al notar mis ojos enrojecidos y que estaba empapada. Por primera vez se fijó en Mike quien se removió incomodo - ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó, su tono de voz ya no era tan agradable, sino intimidante.

- Mike Newton, señor – Dijo este de inmediato – Soy amigo de Bella.

- ¿Billy, podrías llamar a Jacob?– Le pedí, casi suplique; recordando que no estaba ahí solo para saludarlo.- Necesito hablar con él – La voz se me quebró por el miedo. El Quileute asintió preocupado, mientras movía su silla de ruedas a través de la sala hasta el teléfono. Mike estornudó – ¿y… eh… te molestaría si preparo algo de té?.

- En absoluto – Negó él marcando un número telefónico - ¿Aló Quil? podrías...- No escuché la conversación, sino que puse a hervir agua en la estufa, Mike no parecía muy feliz viendo la familiaridad con la que yo me desenvolvía en el lugar, así que le pedí que fuera por Ángela para servirle también a ella un poco de té. Billy colgó el teléfono e informó apenas Mike salió – Quil le dirá a su nieto que le avise a Jake.

- Genial – Susurré aterrada, él lo notó

- ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? – Preguntó – ¿Tuviste algún problema con Charlie? ¿O es el instituto? – Parecía querer evaluar todas las posibilidades a mi actitud.

- Ojalas – Suspire

- ¿Tan grave es?

- No sabes cuánto.

Tuve que agradecerle mentalmente a Mike y Ángela por entrar justo en ese momento, impidiéndole hacerme más preguntas. Áng se presentó y disculpó con Billy por la _molestia _del té, ¡Como si lo hubiera preparado él!. Billy no preguntó nada más acerca de mi, en cambio inquirió acerca de la graduación que sería en dos días. Mis amigos le contestaron algo escuetos ya que no se encontraban muy cómodos ahí, así que rápidamente los cuatro nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Jacob llegó diez minutos después.

Apenas le vi entrar a la casa, deseé haberle hecho caso a Mike y estar en mi casa, con Charlie viendo como me lamentaba sola sin saber el porqué.

Jacob se sorprendió al ver a Ángela y Mike ahí, y a este último le dirigió una mirada envenenada tras la cual se dirigió a mí para saludarme con un beso en la frente, tras lo cual le presente a Ángela intentando mantenerme lo mas entera posible.

- Estaba a punto de dejar a los chicos para ir a buscarte – Explicó Jake – Porque ya hacía suficiente tiempo para que me llamaras y entonces Quil me dice que estas aquí… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo va mal? – Preguntó preocupado al notar mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

- Jake, vamos… - Respiré profundo ¿Cómo decírselo? – Vamos a tener que hablar – La voz me salió aun más aguda de lo que esperaba; su rostro se preocupó; no pude evitar sentirme miserable por lo que le diría – Vamos afuera – pedí.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que estemos contigo? – Cuestionó Mike viendo con desconfianza a Jacob, Ángela le codeó provocándole una mueca.

- No – Conteste, si de algo estaba segura es que eso debía hablarlo con Jacob a solas. Él y yo salimos por la puerta de la cocina y caminamos hasta las afueras del bosque, donde apenas y podrían vernos con esfuerzo desde la ventana de la cocina. Me detuve, y él me imitó.

- Bella me estas asustando – Se sinceró - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ellos vinieron contigo? – Señaló con la mano a la casa.

- Ellos… no querían dejarme sola – Comencé con la respuesta más sencilla estornudando por una fría brisa – Pero yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Te escucho – Intentaba parecer relajado, pero lo cierto es que sus ojos reflejaban mucha preocupación cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Intenté explicarle, excusarme y pedirle que me perdonara, pero ningún sonido salía de mi garganta por más suave que fuera. Él suspiró - ¿Tiene que ver con los exámenes? – Asentí reprimiendo un sollozo - ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Es grave?

- No… no estoy reteniendo líquidos – le explique – yo…yo… ¡oh! Jake ¡perdóname! – Estallé en llanto, él me acunó en su pecho de inmediato.

- A menos que te comieras toda mi cena, no has hecho nada por lo que deba perdonarte – intentó bromear, negué con la cabeza, ya no tenía caso que intentara retener las lagrimas.

- Tú… tú no tienes porque cargar con esto… y…y entendería si no quisieras verme jamás…

- Eso jamás pasara – Dijo con ternura. Yo no merecía eso, y sin poder soportarlo más me separe de él y le solté.

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – Jacob se paralizó por un segundo, lo observé esperando su reacción expectante, pero él solo coló una sonrisa burlona entre sus labios.

- Siempre tan despistada Bella– Se burló – Pero te equivocaste de fecha, hoy no es día de los inocentes.

- ¡No es una broma! – Exclamé indignada ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo jugaría con algo como eso? La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció tan rápido como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Estas esperando un hijo del maldito chupasangre? – Preguntó con un incrédulo siseo; su rostro estaba herido, enojado, traicionado y asqueado a la vez; no pude evitar estallar en llanto nuevamente.

- Si – Balbuceé con las lagrimas cayendo en mi boca; sus temblores se volvieron más violentos, e intensos. Traté de alargar una mano temblorosa hacía él – Jake…

- ¡NO! – Gritó furioso alejándose del contacto entre ambos; no pude evitar un respingo seguido de más sollozos silenciosos - ¡LARGATE! – Me gritó

- No… Jake, de… dejame…

- ¡Que te deje nada! – Sus temblores eran casi convulsiones violentas; mientras mis lágrimas caían a mares por mis mejillas – Tenías razón Isabella: ¡¡¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!!!

Pero fue él quien hecho a correr en dirección al bosque, donde un último temblor dejó atrás su forma humana para darle paso a la de lobo, haciendo girones su pantalón negro. El lobo aulló sin dejar de corres, pero su tono estaba totalmente herido y no podía dejar de odiarme por ser la culpable de eso… la causal de que mi sol personal estuviese sufriendo.

Me dejé caer por el dolor y la impotencia, no sé cómo era posible, pero cada vez eran más las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y se escurrían por mis mejillas; pero mi mente no notaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando mi cabeza golpeó con el suelo: mi mente estaba demasiado aturdida.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de dejarme sumergir en la inconsciencia fueron los gritos de Mike y Ángela corriendo hacía mi, y las manos de este ultimo al tomarme en brazos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Si, lo que muchos sospechaban: Bella está embarazada!  
**

**Primero que nada, contestare los review que no pude por Reply, y luego le hablo de la secuela :D**

**_Lau:_ **_Aunque no me dijiste que pensabas, creo que era esto ¿no? :D si, Bella tendrá algunos problemas. n.n_

**_Marita:_ **_Como que no fue solo Edward quien perdió :( lamento la tardanza del capi u.u_

**Espero que les gustará; como bien saben, este es el final de La Chica... más no de la historia.**

**Y hablando de la secuela:**

**A traves de sus Review y a pesar de que no son explicitos al respecto, me he hecho una idea de lo que esperan para la secuela; simplemente puedo decirles que quizas no sea como se la estan imaginando, y al principio queden O_____O ¿WHAT? pero como ya les he dicho, la historia segurá siendo Jake aunque Edward tenga más protagonismos que ahora n.n y tengo una idea muy clara de lo que quiero hacer :D  
**

**Así mismo, he estado pensando en el titulo, se llamara: _Cuando la Sangre Llama_, titulo que en un principio era para uno de los capis, sin embargo ninguno terminó teniendolo u_u pero creo que le queda perfecto al fics en general ^_^**

**Espero poder subir el primer capitulo a más tardar el miercoles de la proxima semana, así me dan chance de escribir al menos tres capis y tenerlos de reserva para no quedarle mal en cuanto al tiempo entre actualización y actualización.**

**Para terminar no puedo más que agradecerles a todas (y todos) por haber seguido este fics, y por todos esos lindos comentarios que me inspiran y me llenan de alegría n.n**

**¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**b**

**Besos *w*  
**


End file.
